Just be with me
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Chapt11UP. Kyungsoo memergoki Krystal mencium Kai. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kai? Siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Kaisoo vs SuDo vs SuLay. Slight Kristao. ChanBaek. 2Min . Yewook. EXO GS genderswitch. RnR please!
1. No more hiding

Dan diantara semua orang terbaik sekalipun

Aku akan tetap memilihmu – Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Eoh? Baekhyun-ah!" sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum,

"Hari ini kau mau menonton Basket denganku?" ajak Baekhyun

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"tentu saja aneh. Sejak kapan diva kita yang satu ini mau panas-panasan menonton basket?" selidik Tao yang baru saja datang dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju,

"em... itu..." gagap Baekhyun

"Aku dengar dari Kris oppa, hari ini Chanyeol oppa akan latihan intensif bersama Kai," tambah Tao lagi

"benarkah? Kau mau nonton? Aku ikut ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar

"Dengar Chanyeol saja kau semangat, Kyungsoo mau ikut tidak?" tawar Tao lalu menoleh ke samping,

Ekspresi Kyungsoo tampak sulit diartikan. Ia hanya menatap makanannya datar.

"em.. Kyung? Kau mau ikut kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"eoh? Baiklah..." jawab Kyungsoo

.

.

"gege!" teriak Tao

Seorang namja tinggi putih dengan rambut blonde menoleh. Namja itu sangat tampan, ia pindahan dari Canada, sekarang merupakan senior mereka, dan kapten tim basket sekolah. Namanya Kris.

"Eoh ? Baekkie!" panggil seorang namja tinggi yang muncul dari balik punggung Kris.

"Eoh... Yeollie," jawab Baekhyun, lalu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sebentar, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk Chanyeol, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya. Tanpa ia sadari langkahnya terhenti.

Melihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang tidak kalah tampannya. Muncul dari balik ruang ganti, lengkap dengan handuk yang menggantung di pundaknya, dan air minum di tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu sejenak tapi namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Kyungsoo-ssi," ucap Kris ketika menyadari Kyungsoo tiba di belakang Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil,

"mau bertemu Suho hyung ya!" goda Chanyeol,

Tepat ketika nama Suho disebut, mata Kai dan Kyungsoo bertemu, menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan.

"Ayo latihan! Untuk pertandingan bulan depan kalian harus... eoh? Ada Kyungsoo!" seorang namja bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga! Kau lama sekali, Suho hyung!" kesal Chanyeol

"Ah! Mianhae," ucapnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya,

Suho adalah manager tim basket sekolah mereka. Dia satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, tapi di tingkat yang sama dengan Kris. Dua orang paling populer di sekolah, meskipun bertolakbelakang, mereka bersahabat dengan baik.

"Jadi kapan kita latihan?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba, ia sudah dari tadi di situ, dan tidak ingin melihat adegan teman-temannya berusaha mendekatkan Suho dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Kita mulai sekarang! Ayo Kris!" ajak Suho kepada Kris setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas senyuman Suho sekilas. Lalu menempatkan dirinya sendiri di tempat duduk yang ada di situ.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu Kyung!" ucap Baekhyun semangat sambil menempatkan diri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo singkat,

"Siapa lagi? Suho oppa tentu saja, bahkan seantero sekolah ini sudah tahu, kau saja yang tidak peka," tambah Tao yang duduk di sisi satunya Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi kedua sahabatnya hanya memangku wajahnya dan memandang ke satu arah.

.

.

Kring

"Ya tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam

Cklek

Brak

"Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo kaget

"Mhh... mh..." Kyungsoo melotot kaget ketika Kai menarik tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya.

Kai menutup pintu dengan Kakinya lalu menarik leher Kyungsoo memperdalam ciuman mereka, Kyungsoo yang awalnya masih kaget membalas ciuman Kai.

Akhirnya pertarungan lidah itu pun selesai, ketika Kyungsoo merasa ia masih butuh oksigen.

"Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi lembut,

Kai menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo lagi lalu memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai, lalu mengelus-ngelus punggung Kai lembut.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku," bisik Kyungsoo

Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengelus pipinya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu... aku tidak suka... aku tidak suka cara hyungku menatapmu... dia menginginkanmu dan aku tidak suka itu," jelas Kai masih tetap mengelus pipi putih Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu menyentuh tangan Kai yang mengelus pipinya.

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dimaksud Kai. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu, tapi Kyungsoo termasuk salah satu orang yang tahu. Kai dan Suho adalah kakak adik. Tapi Kai dan Suho sangatlah berbeda.

Suho terkenal dengan sifatnya yang hangat, ramah dan bijaksana. Beberapa kali menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, dan tidak ada yang tidak tahu, kalau Suho menyukai Kyungsoo, bahkan sejak masih di bangku SMP.

Kalau Suho terkenal dengan sifatnya yang hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Kai, Kai terkenal dengan perangainya yang dingin, cuek, tidak banya bicara, dan perfeksionis. Kedua kakak adik ini sangat berbeda, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangka mereka adalah saudara kandung.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergerak di balik selimutnya, ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Kai.

Kai tertidur pulas sekali. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo meneliti satu persatu wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Sesaat ia memandang dirinya dan Kai. Mereka berdua telanjang bulat. Entah sudah ke berapa kali Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Kai, itu yang dia tahu.

"Mh.. Kyungsoo..." igau Kai

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kai, ia tahu Kai tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Setidaknya hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Kai.

Perlahan Kai membuka matanya, seraya menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo semakin dekat dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah pagi Kai," ucap Kyungsoo lembut,

Kai mengelus wajah Kyungsoo lembut, terus memandangi wajah manis itu tanpa bosan.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo malu sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sudah sekian kalinya Kai memeluknya dan menatapnya seperti itu, Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Kai tersenyum kecil dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Mengelus pipi putih itu lagi dan menyibakkan wambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

Chu

Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik, tapi..."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bingung ketika Kai menghentikan omongannya

"Wajah cantikmu ini hanya untukku, kau milikku," tegas Kai lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat,

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya," lanjut Kai lagi

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai erat,

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Kyungsoo

.

.

Kyungsoo membereskan buku sekolahnya sehabis menyetrika seragam Kai yang kusut.

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah!" rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo,

Tapi Kyungsoo malah memberikan tatapan horror pada Kai, sehingga mau tidak mau Kai menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo.

Kai duduk di sofa sambil memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk sekolah.

"Kyungsoo, kita tidak usah sekolah ya?" rengek Kai

"Tidak bisa Kai-yah, hari ini aku ada ujian Biologi, kau juga ada latihan basket untuk perlombaan bulan depan, kita harus sekolah!" jelas Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kai

"Tapi aku mau bersamamu disini saja," rengek Kai lagi lalu merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menangkupkan wajah Kai,

"Aku akan menontonmu basket nanti, aku suka melihatmu main basket, karena itu kau harus sekolah," jelas Kyungsoo lagi,

Kai terdiam

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai di pinggangnya

"Sana mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu di kasur, setelah mandi sarapann dulu, aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan, aku berangkat duluan ya!" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Chu

"Morning kiss," ucap Kai lalu terburu-buru lari ke kamar mandi

"dasar Kai!" gerutu Kyungsoo

Kadang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana orang sedingin Kai bisa berlaku sangat kekanakan di hadapannya. Hanya di depan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo merasa istimewa karena itu.

.

.

Suho masuk ke ruang locker tim basket, dan menemukan Kai dan Sehun yang sedang asik mengobrol.

Suho berhenti tepat di depan Kai membuatnya menoleh merasa terganggu.

"eoh? Suho hyung, Kai-yah, aku pergi duluan ya, Luhan menungguku," ucap Sehun merasa mengganggu

Kai mengangguk mengiyakan, Suho menatap Kai meminta penjelasan tapi Kai hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang tadi malam?" tanya Suho lembut

"apa urusanmu?" balas Kai ketus

Suho menghela napas pelan

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balas Suho lagi

Kai memandang ke arah Suho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan perjodohan itu terjadi, aku tahu kau menginginkannya tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," jelas Kai dingin lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Suho hanya memandang kepergian adik semata wayangnya itu dengan helaan napas.

.

.

Flashback

Cklek

Kai masuk ke ruang tamu, ia melihat Suho dan orangtuanya yang tampak begitu serius.

"Kai kemarilah," panggil eommanya

Dengan malas Kai menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping Suho.

"Besok malam kau akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu, ia sangat cantik Suho-ya, appa yakin kau akan menyukainya,"

Suho dan Kai memandang appa mereka kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan perjodohan?

"Maksud appa?" tanya Suho memastikan

"Kau akan dijodohkan, dengan anak dari keluarga Kim, ia anak yang cantik dan baik, appa sudah pernah melihatnya, dia satu sekolah dengan kalian, namanya Kim Kyungsoo,"

Deg

Kai membelalakkan matanya begitu juga dengan Suho,

"Tidak appa! Tidak bisa! " teriak Kai

"Apa-apaan kau Kai! Cepat duduk!" suruh eommanya

"Tidak dengan Kyungsoo, kenapa harus Kyungsoo?!" teriak Kai lagi

Suho memandang Kai bingung, ia memang sudah curiga, dan ternyata kecurigaanya benar.

"Kenapa kau protes? Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah kekasih Kyungsoo?" tanya appa nya menyelidik

Kai diam saja

"Kalau begitu putuskan Kyungsoo, karena ia akan menjadi istri hyungmu," ucap appa Kai tanpa perasaan

Tangan Kai mengepal menahan amarah

"Appa!" teriak Suho melihat adiknya yang semarah itu

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Suho, appa juga tahu kau menyukainya, lagipula kau adalah pewaris utama perusahaan appa, kau harus menikah dengannya," jelas appanya lagi

Brak

Kai membanting tasnya ke lantai.

"KAI!" teriak appanya

Kai tidak perduli dan berlari ke luar rumah, tanpa memerdulikan teriakan eomma dan Suho.

Flashback off

.

.

"Hosh hosh..."

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya, dilihatnya ke samping seorang yeoja mungil tengah memegang lututnya berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk yeoja itu.

"Kai-yah," kaget yeoja itu

"Kyungsoo-yah... Kim Kyungsoo..." ucap Kai

Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung mengeratkan pelukan mereka

"ada apa? Kau sudah terlihat sejak kemarin? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Kai

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" kesal Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Kai tersenyum kecil,

"Kalau begitu kita akui segalanya, kau adalah milikku dan selamanya akan begitu," ucap Kai sambil menangkup wajah mungil Kyungsoo, membuat yeoja itu menatapnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku yakin," jawab Kai

"Baiklah," jawab Kyungsoo

Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari pintu rooftop.

Mereka berjalan di koridor dengan Kai yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo tahu ada yang terjadi pada Kai, entah apa tapi Kai menggenggam tangannya seperti tak ingin melepasnya lagi, Kyungsoo pun begitu.

Semua orang melihat mereka tidak percaya. Semua gadis mengucapkan sumpah serampah pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tak perduli. Ia sudah tidak takut selama masih ada Kai disampingnya.

"Jongin..."

Tiba-tiba langkah Kai berhenti, membuat Kyungsoo juga berhenti.

Suho berdiri di hadapan Kai sekarang. Ia tahu ada yang salah, tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

.

.

.

To be continue

Thanks for reading,

Really need your review!


	2. Before it's too late

Chapter 2

.

Preview last chapter

.

"Jongin..."

Tiba-tiba langkah Kai berhenti, membuat Kyungsoo juga berhenti.

Suho berdiri di hadapan Kai sekarang. Ia tahu ada yang salah, tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

.

.

Suho melirik ke arah tangan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling menggenggam. Kai menyadarinya dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Memandang Suho dengan penuh kemarahan, tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Jongin-ah, kita harus bicara," ucap Suho tegas,

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Kai, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Jongin?!" bentak Kai keras,

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, tapi tidak dengan Suho yang tampak biasa saja.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Suho sekali lagi

"Ayo kita pergi sayang," ajak Kai pada Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya,

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan,

Mereka berjalan melewati Kai yang ada di samping Kai.

Grep

Suho menahan tangan kekar Kai,

"Apa yang..."

"Kita harus bicara, Kim Jongin, dengarkan apa kata hyungmu!" ucap Suho tegas

Baru saja Kai hendak membalas, Kyungsoo memegang lengannya lembut,

"Kai-yah, pergilah, bicarakan dulu masalahmu dengan Suho oppa, aku akan ada di kelas bersama Baekhyun," ucap Kyungsoo lembut,

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, membelai rambut Kyungsoo lembut lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil ke arah Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan melalui koridor berusaha mencari keberadaan sahabatnya Baekhyun.

"Heh!" teriak seorang yeoja dari belakangnya

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi.

Oh God! Ia tahu ini akan terjadi

"heh! Kau tuli ya!" teriak yeoja lainnya

Kyungsoo berbalik, ada segerombolan yeoja di belakangnya, yang ia tahu pasti fans-fansnya Kai.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik

"Ada apa?! Kau bisa-bisanya berpegangan tangan dengan Kai oppa! Dan kau bilang ada apa!?" gertak salah satu yeoja yang ia tahu bernama Sulli, ketua geng itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi acuh tak acuh, padahal dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap bisa menemukan Baekhyun dan Tao secepatnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan berani dengan Baekhyun yang 'sangat' berani dan Tao yang jago martial arts. Atau mungkin, ia butuh Kai sekarang.

"LALU!" Sulli mulai naik pitam,

"Jangan kau pikir karena kau pintar kau punya segalanya! Dasar kutu buku! Kau itu menjijikkan sekali! Biar kami beri pelajaran!" ucap Sulli kesal,

Gadis-gadis di belakang Sulli mulai memegangi tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memberontak namun sia-sia, tubuh mungilnya tidak punya kekuatan sebesar itu.

Byur

Kyungsoo dibanjur dengan air

Puk

Sekarang kepalanya dilempar dengan telur mentah.

Kyungsoo sudah pasrah, ia hanya berharap, Baekhyun atau Tao cepat menemukannya. Ia tidak berharap Kai datang, karena ia tahu Kai pasti akan marah besar karena ini, maka itu lebih baik Kai tidak tahu.

"Hentikan!" teriak seorang yeoja dari jauh disertai langkah kaki yang menghampiri Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, seorang yeoja manis, ia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Siapa kau!" tantang Sulli

"A...aku..." yeoja itu tampak ragu menjawab

"Aku Lay!" jawab yeoja itu berani

Gadis-gadis yang mengerjai Kyungsoo termasuk Sulli tertawa.

"Lalu Lay, menurutmu apa hebatnya dirimu?" tantang Sulli

"Aku sudah melaporka kalian pada guru! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!" ucap Lay,

Kyungsoo melihat Lay yang menurutnya, terlalu berani, dan aksen koreanya yang cukup berbeda.

Bukannya pergi Sulli dan kawan-kawannya malah menertawakan Lay dan menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo melihat badan Lay yang sedikit bergetar dan perlahan mundur, kurasa ia takut juga, tapi Lay tidak lari, ia tetap berusaha menolongku, gadis yang baik.

"Akh!"

Kyungsoo bernapas lega

"Akh! Lepaskan! Dasar Panda kurang ajar! Lepas kataku! Akh!"

Terlihat Tao dengan wajah garangnya sedang memelintir tangan Sulli tanpa ampun, dan Baekhyun dan Lay yang berlari ke arah Kyungsoo berusaha menolongnya.

Lay yang awalnya bingung kenapa semua gadis yang memegangi Kyungsoo menjauh akhirnya sadar. Baekhyun sudah mengusir mereka semua dengan tatapan 'jangan pernah ganggu Kyungsoo lagi'.

Hebat juga dia bisa mengusir hanya dengan tatapan, pikir Lay.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Lay sambil membersihkan rambut Kyungsoo dengan saputangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tidak apa? Mereka ini benar-benar!" geram Baekhyun, baru saja Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Sulli, tapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Baek, aku tidak apa kok," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum,

"Apanya yang tidak apa! Sudahlah, kau ini benar-benar! Ayo kita ke toilet!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawanya ke toilet diikuti Lay.

"Ayo Tao!" ajak Baekhyun tanpa lupa memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sulli,

Tao menghempaskan tangan Sulli kasar,

"Jangan pernah kau menganggu Kyungsoo lagi!" ancam Tao

Sulli hanya mendelik sambil memegangi tangannya yang dipelintir Tao.

.

.

"Yaampun Kyungsoo! Seharusnya kau bersama kami tadi!" omel Baekhyun sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa telur di kepala Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum! Kau ini!" kesal Baekhyun lalu menepuk dahi Kyungsoo pelan,

Kyungsoo hanya meringis sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Nih! Pakai bajuku saja!" ucap Tao begitu ia masuk

Tapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya horror

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin membantu!" kesal Tao dipelototi begitu

"Badanmu terlau tinggi, badan Kyungsoo terlalu mungil, yang ada Kyungsoo malah seperti badut berjalan dan setiap orang akan mencurigainya, ah! Harusnya aku bawa baju ganti hari ini!" omel Baekhyun,

"Kan lebih baik daripada tidak ada," ucap Tao

"Pakai bajuku saja," semua orang menoleh ke asal suara,

"Eoh! Lay! Terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi," ucap Kyungsoo tulus,

Yeoja manis yang dipanggil Lay itu tersenyum, terlihat dimplenya yang menambah wajah cantik itu.

"Yixing jie!" teriak Tao senang dan langsung memeluk Lay

"Aduh! Tao, jangan memelukku seperti itu!" gerutu Lay

"Ah... miannn..." ucap Tao menyesal

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun

"tentu saja! Dia sepupunya Kris ge!" ucap Tao

"Oiyah! Ini bajuku, pakai saja dulu, sekalian namaku Zhang Yixing, biasa dipanggil Lay, aku pindahan dari Cina dan, seperti yang kalian dengar, aku sepupunya Kris," ucap Lay panjang lebar, lalu tersenyum menampakkan kembali dimple yang menambah manis wajahnya.

"Terimakasih ya Lay," ucap Kyungsoo tulus,

Lay mengangguk mengiyakan

"Sana ganti baju," suruh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi

"Terimakasih sudah membantu kami menjaganya Lay-ssi,"

"Tentu saja, aku senang bisa membantu, dan lagi jangan terlalu formal denganku," ucap Lay

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih," ucap Baekhyun

"Tapi, boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa dia dikerjai seperti itu?" tanya Lay penasaran

"Karena Kai," ucap Baekhyun geram

"Kai?" tanya Lay bingung,

"Ya... Kai... biar nanti aku ceritakan padamu jie, ceritanya panjang sekali," jelas Tao lagi

.

.

"Kai,"

Namja berkulit tan yang baru saja akan masuk ke kelas kekasihnya itu berbalik ke belakang.

"Baek? Ada apa?" tanyanya

Baekhyun menatapnya kesal

.

.

Gadis-gadis itu sedang bercanda bersama, termasuk Sulli disana.

"Sulli eonni cantik sekali ya!" ucap salah satu gadis di sana

Sulli tersenyum bangga sambil memandangi wajahnya di cermin

"Tentu saja," jawab yang lain

"Hanya Sulli eonni yang pantas bersanding dengan Kai oppa!" ucap yang lain

Senyuman Sulli menghilang

"tentu saja..." katanya

"Kim Kyungsoo ingin dibandingkan denganku! Kai itu buta atau apa!" kesalnya

"Tenang saja eonni, Kyungsoo tentu kalah cantik dengan eonni," celetuk yang lain

"Biar aku beri pelajaran Kyungsoo si kutu buku itu!" geram Sulli lalu menutup cerminnya

"Siapa yang ingin kau beri pelajaran!?"

Semua gadis di situ langsung berdiri dan merapikan seragam mereka begitu tahu siapa yang datang, tidak terkecuali Sulli,

"Eoh? Kai!" panggilnya manja

"Kai oppa pasti ingin bertemu Sulli eonni ya?" celetuk salah satu dari mereka

Kai menyeringai licik

"tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tutup matamu Sulli, kalian juga, aku ingin beri kalian kejutan," ucap Kai

Semua gadis itu merasa senang karena Kai bicara pada mereka, jelas saja Kai terkenal sangat dingin, dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Sekarang ia bahkan ingin memberi mereka kejutan.

Semua gadis di situ menutup matanya termasuk Sulli.

Kai menyeringai licik lalu mundur beberapa langkah, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun dan Chen, yang sudah siap berada di atas gadis-gadis itu

Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu...

Byur!

"AKH!" Semua gadis itu teriak bersamaan termasuk Sulli yang sekarang sedang menatap Kai kesal

"APA-APAAN INI KAI!?" teriaknya kesal

"Itu... kejutan dariku, air bekas rendaman ikan dari dapur kantin, kupikir sayang kalau dibuang," ucapnya santai

"APA!?" Sulli menciumi badannya yang bau amis dan hampir saja muntah

"KAU!" geram Sulli

"Hal ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo ku, jadi jangan pernah ganggu Kyungsoo lagi, atau kau akan berurusan denganku!" ancam Kai

"Hah!" desah Sulli kesal

"KAI!" teriak seorang yeoja dari belakang Kai

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan

"Kai apa yang..." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget, melihat sekumpulan gadis cantik disekolah ini sekarang basah kuyup dan bau amis

"Kai, kau..."

"Hanya memberi mereka sedikit kejutan sayang," jawabnya santai lalu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi, tak lupa mengedipkan matanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah membantunya.

"Tapi... mereka..."

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan mereka, aku lapar ayo kita makan," ucap Kai lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke kantin.

.

.

Tao dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lay? Ia bahkan sudah menitikkan airmatanya saking bahagianya.

"Kalian ini, kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meminum susunya

"kau pikir ini tidak lucu?! Ini lucu sekali Kyungsoo-ya! Kapan lagi mereka bisa dikerjai seperti itu!" ucap Tao

"Betul sekali Tao! Hanya Kai yang bisa memberi mereka pelajaran! Tidak rugi aku mengatakannya pada Kai!" aku Baekhyun

Tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dan nyengir kuda ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya kesal

"Jadi kau yang mengadukannya pada Kai?" selidik Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah Kyung... Setidaknya mereka dapat balasan setimpal, biarkan saja, seharusnya hal ini memang menjadi urusan Kai dan mereka, bukan mereka dengan kau," ucap Lay bijak, disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun dan Tao

Kyungsoo meneguk susunya lagi.

.

.

Cklek

"Eomma!"

"kyungie eomma!" seorang yeoja cantik dengan celemek yang masih menempel di pinggangnya memeluk anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"Eomma! Kyungsoo rindu eomma!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menggelayut manja di pelukan eommanya,

"Eomma juga rindu Kyungie, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya eommanya

"Hm... Baik... menyenangkan!" jawab Kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya eommanya lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

Tidak banyak yang tahu, hanya teman-teman dekat Kyungsoo seperti Baekhyun dan Tao saja yang tahu.

Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dan pasangan Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook, musisi berpengaruh di Korea. Bakat musiknya itu diturunkan pada anak gadis mereka satu-satunya, Kim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri memilih untuk mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orangtuanya, sehingga memilih untuk tinggal di apartment sendiri. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang tahu ia anak dari musisi terkenal, belum saatnya menurut Kyungsoo. Lagipula Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berhenti dari dunia musik, Yesung mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, sedangkan Ryeowook menjadi guru les piano.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Yesung yang baru pulang dari kantor

"Appa!" Kyungsoo berlari ke arah appanya dan memeluknya erat

"Aigoo! Appa rindu sekali pada Kyungsoo appa ini! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus rambut anaknya sayang

"Aku senang membantu eomma membuat masakan kesukaan appa, appa duduk di sini saja ya," suruh Kyungsoo lalu mendorong appanya ke meja makan.

Yesung tersenyum menatap dua wanita yang paling dicintainya.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergelayut manja di pelukan Ryeowook, Yesung menyeruput teh buatan Kyungsoo dambil memandang mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Yesung

"ne?" jawab Kyungsoo

"appa harus bicara sesuatu padamu," ucap Yesung

"Ada apa appa? Kelihatannya serius sekali," sahut Kyungsoo lalu menegakkan tubuhnya

"Memang... Appa, sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra sulung keluarga Choi, Choi Joonmyeon, dia kakak kelasmu," jelas Yesung

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika

.

.

To be continue

Reply for your review

.

.

**. .**

**Bisa dibilang gitu... sebenernya hubungan mereka lebih kaya HTS tapi sebenernya mereka tahu mereka saling cinta... Happy reading yaa... read n review please**

**.Rahayuni.**

**Kita lihat aja kelanjutannya yaaaa... sejujurnya saya memang mencintai Kaisoo couple... wkakakak... Happy reading n review please**

**.Yixingcom.**

**Sebenernya aku juga sihhhh... cintanya sama Kaisoo couple aja... wkakakak... Happy reading n review please**

**.Sehunpou.**

**Aku senengnya bikin Kai miris terus emang... gatau kenapa... wkakakak... Happy reading n review please**

**.Exindira.**

**Dan tebakan kamu... benar! Dimana Suho berada disitulah tempatnya Lay, wkakakak... Happy reading n review please**

**.Dorekyungsoo93 & KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH.**

**Aku udah update wkakakak... Happy reading n review please**


	3. Problem?

Chapter 3

.

"appa harus bicara sesuatu padamu," ucap Yesung

"Ada apa appa? Kelihatannya serius sekali," sahut Kyungsoo lalu menegakkan tubuhnya

"Memang... Appa, sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra sulung keluarga Choi, Choi Joonmyeon, dia kakak kelasmu," jelas Yesung

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika

.

.

"Choi... Joonmyeon? Maksud appa... Suho oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan

"Iya, kenapa sayang? Apa kau keberatan? Atau kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Yesung lagi

"Appa, kenapa membuat keputusan seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Appa pikir, dia adalah namja yang baik dan bertanggungjawab, lagipula... sebenarnya perusahaan kita sedang kesulitan Kyungsoo-ya... appa minta maaf... appa..."

"Appa... aku ingin pulang ke apartment... bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti," sela Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong

"Kyung..."

"Appa, aku lelah..." sela Kyungsoo lagi

"Baiklah sayang... tapi kenapa kau tidak disini saja sayang, besok kan libur..."

"Aku ingin sendiri appa..." jawab Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari situ tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada orangtuanya.

Ia sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan sikap Kai, dan kini ia tahu mengapa.

.

Kring

Namja berkulit tan itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, membuat namja berkulit putih itu di sebelahnya ikut menggeliat.

"Sehun! Berisik sekali ponselmu! Cepat angkat!" gerutu namja berkulit tan itu

Sehun pun bangun dan mengecek ponselnya, ponselnya baik-baik saja.

"Ya! Kkamjjong! Ponselmu yang berbunyi!" kesal Sehun

Kai bergerak malas mengambil ponselnya,

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia menerima panggilan di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo..." ucap Kai

"Hiks hiks..."

Kai mngernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu memastikan siapa yang meneleponnya.

'my pororo'

Seketika itu juga mata Kai membulat dan buru-buru sadar dari rasa kantuknya

"Kyungsoo-ya ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Kai panik

Sehun yang mendengar suara panik Kai langsung terbangun

"ada apa Kai-ah?" tanya Sehun

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku harus ke apartment Kyungsoo sekarang," jawab Kai

"Eoh? Pergilah..." suruh Sehun

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo-ya... ini aku Kai..."

Teriak Kai sambil mengetuk pintu apartment Kyungsoo tidak sabaran, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Kyungsoo sekarang

"Kyung..."

Cklek

Bruk

Kai menyeimbangkan badannya yang baru saja ditubruk Kyungsoo, begitu pintu terbuka Kyungsoo langsung saja menerjang Kai dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa sayang? Ayo kita masuk dulu," ucap Kai lembut dambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam apartment Kyungsoo

.

"Kai..."

Seorang namja berlari terburu-buru dan berhenti di depan salah satu apartment. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kyungsoo-ya... ini aku Kai..."

Namja itu benar Kai, dan apartment itu, benar apartment Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Kai bisa tahu apartment Kyungsoo? Apa dia sering kesana? Pikirnya

Cklek

Bruk

Kyungsoo keluar dari apartmentnya dan memeluk Kai erat, terlihat ekspresi wajah Kai melunak dan tangannya terlihat mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Sampai akhirnya Kai merangkul Kyungsoo dan masuk ke apartment itu.

Namja itu merasakan tubuhnya menegang, melihat orang yang paling dicintainya memeluk erat adiknya sendiri.

Ya..

Dia Suho...

Suho memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo setelah mendengar insiden yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

Dan disini ia sekarang.

Kyungsoo sudah punya orang lain untuk memeluknya, dan itu adalah adiknya sendiri

Kai...

Haruskah ia menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka, dengan menyetujui perjodohan ini. Perjodohan yang diinginkannya, tapi tidak diinginkan Kyungsoo.

Kai...

Dia menyayangin adik semata wayangnya itu, meskipun ia sadar, mereka Half Brother.

Mereka memiliki ayah yang sama, tapi berbeda Ibu.

Suho adalah anak pertama dari ayahnya Choi Minho dan ibunya Kim Kibum, tapi ibunya meninggal ketika Suho lahir, setelah itu ayahnya menikah lagi dengan gadis cantik bernama Lee Taemin. Taemin melahirkan Kai, karena itu mereka berbeda ibu tetapi satu ayah.

Meskipun bukan ibu kandungnya tapi Suho sangat menyayangi Taemin, karena ia tahu Taemin tidak pernah membedakan dirinya dengan Kai, Taemin menyayangi keduanya, tapi tidak dengan Minho. Minho terlihat sangat membanggakan Suho, yang punya prestasi akademik dan perilaku yang sangat baik. Padahal setelah dilihat lagi, Kai memiliki wajah yang mirip Taemin, tapi sifat dingin yang lebih mirip Minho.

Suho menghela napas berat lalu berbalik sambil menunduk.

Bruk

Suho menubruk seorang yeoja yang sedang membawa belanjaan sehinggan belanjaannya jatuh semua.

"Aduh... Mian... " ucap Suho menyesal sambil membantu yeoja itu membereskan barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa," jawabnya

Suaranya lembut, sama tapi berbeda dengan suara Kyungsoo, suara Kyungsoo lebih terkesan polos, tapi suara gadis ini lebih terkesan anggun.

Suho menyukainya. Entah kenapa ia suka mendengar yeoja ini bicara.

Mereka berdiri lalu Suho hendak menyerahkan satu kantong milik yeoja itu.

Sampai ia menyadari bet pada seragam yang dipakai yeoja itu. Sama dengan miliknya, berarti seharusnya mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Tapi kenapa Suho tidak pernah melihatnya.

"eoh? Sekolahmu sama denganku," ucap Suho

"Benarkah?" tanya yeoja itu lalu tersenyum,

Manis sekali. Dimple di kedua pipinya putih itu menambah kesan manis dan anggun pada wajah cantik itu.

"Ah... aku Suho... kau?" tanya Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan Suho

"Aku Zhang Yixing, tapi panggil saja aku Lay," ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis,

"ah... sebagai rasa maafku, biar aku bantu membawa barang bawaanmu," tawar Suho

"Ah tidak usah! Tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap yeoja itu menolak, Suho merasakan aksen Korea yeoja itu yang berbeda

"Tidak apa, lagipula kita kan satu sekolah, anggap saja aku teman yang membantumu," ucap Suho lalu tersenyum

"benarkah? Gomawo..." jawab Lay

Suho membawakan barang belanjaan Lay sampai ke apartment Lay yang ternyata hanya berjarak dua ruang dari apartment Kyungsoo.

Ting tong

Lay menekan bel apartmentnya,

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Suho

"eoh... dengan kakak sepupuku," jawabnya

"kalau aku boleh tahu, kau bukan orang korea ya?" tanya Suho lagi

Lay menggeleng

"Bukan, aku orang Cina, aku murid pindahan dari Cina, oiyah... Suho-ssi, terimakasih atas bantuannya," ucap Lay,

"Ah tidak apa," jawab Suho

Cklek

"Yixing kau darimana saja?" tanya seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu apartment Lay, dengan bahasa mandarin

"Kris?"

"eoh? Suho-ya... kenapa kau disini?"tanya Kris balik

.

.

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat, mereka sekarang duduk di sofa dengan Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada dada bidang Kai.

Kai hanya memeluknya erat sambil membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo

"Hm..."

"aku sudah tahu..." ucap Kyungsoo

Gerakan tangan Kai terhenti, ia menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap kedua mata Kai.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai dan memegangnya erat.

"aku... bisa saja kan dijodohkan denganmu... bukan Suho oppa..." ucapnya lagi sambil menunduk, berharap hal itu bisa terjadi,

Kai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya lembut.

"entahlah... aku harap juga begitu... kau tahu, appa terlalu menyayangi Suho hyung..." ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai yang menyentuh pipinya,

"tapi aku ingin Kai, aku ingin bersama Kai... bukan Suho..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan,

Kai tersenyum lalu menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut,

"Aku mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus mempertahankanmu.." ucap Kai tulus,

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya lagi menatap Kai dalam,

"janji?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu mengacungkan jari kelingking mungilnya,

"janji..." jawab Kai sambil menyambut jari kelingking Kyungsoo

.

.

Cklek

"kai..."

Langkah Kai terhenti, ia berbalik ke berbalik ke belakang. Ia baru saja keluar dari apartment Kyungsoo setelah memastikan gadis itu sudah terlelap.

"Ayo pulang ke rumah," ucap Suho

"Apa urusanmu?" balas Kai ketus

Suho menghela napas pelan,

"Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu... apa kau tidak sayang pada eomma?" bujuk Suho

Ekspresi dingin Kai mencair, eomma, dia sangat merindukan eomma.

"Ayo pulang..." ajak Suho sambil menarik lengan Kai

Kai melepaskan pegangan Suho

"aku bisa pulang sendiri..." ucap Kai lalu berlalu dari

.

.

Cklek

"Jongin-ah!" Taemin yang tadinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, langsung berlari menghambur ke arah putranya,

"Eomma... maafkan aku," ucap Jongin menyesal, ketika menyadari Taemin menangis di pelukannya, ia tahu eommanya pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

"jangan tinggalkan eomma lagi Jongin-ah, eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..." ucap Taemin

Kai mengangguk lalu menghapus airmata eommanya dan memeluknya lagi,

Suho hanya mengintip dari balik dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga sambil tersenyum. Seandainya eommanya masih hidup, mungkin ia bisa memeluk eommanya seerat itu seperti Kai.

Plak

Suara itu mengagetkan lamunan Suho membuatnya langsung berlari ke arah Taemin yang sedang menangis dan merangkulnya.

Kai memaku, tatapannya dingin, ia tidak mengerang kesakitan ataupun mengeluh, ia hanya diam. Suho tahu betul kalau ia sedang marah.

"Kau!" teriak Minho

Kai membalas tatapan Minho tajam.

Minho menampar Kai, dan Suho tahu Kai pasti sangat sakit hati karena itu,

"Appa sudahlah,"lerai Suho setelah mendudukkan Taemin di sofa

"Eomma, lebih baik eomma bawa Jongin ke kamar," pinta Suho

Baru saja Taemin akan bangkit tapi Kai menyela

"Tidak perlu, memang seharusnya aku tidak pulang, aku hanya ingin melihat eomma," ucap Kai tajam lalu berbalik meninggalkan rumahnya lagi.

Suho berusaha mencegah Kai pergi, tapi Minho menahannya

"memang mau berapa lama lagi ia akan pergi," ucap Minho ketus

"ia punya tempat untuk pergi, appa... ia punya... Kyungsoo..." ucap Suho

Minho menatap Suho kaget

"Ia memiliki Kyungsoo appa, mereka saling mencintai, bisakah..."

"Cukup!" sela Minho

"Appa!"

"Kau adalah pewaris perusahaan! Kau yang harus menikah dengan Kyungsoo, bukan Kai!" tegas Minho lagi,

Baru saja Suho hendak bicara lagi, Minho sudah pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taemin yang masih terisak, melihat putranya pergi.

"Eomma... jangan menangis, aku janji akan membawa Kai pulang, ya?" ucap Suho menenangkan Taemin,

Taemin mengangguk dalam pelukan Suho.

"Maafkan aku eomma, aku akan memperbaiki segalanya... aku janji pada eomma," ucap Suho lagi,

.

.

"Yixing!" panggil Kris, tapi gadis manis itu malah terus asik dalam lamunannya

"Suho-ya kau datang..."

"mana? Mana Suho oppa?" kaget Lay dan langsung merapikan rambutnya yang bahkan tidak berantakan sama sekali,

Tapi yang dilihatnya malah Kris sedang berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya ini.

"ah... Kris ge... kau mengecewakanku..." kesal Lay

"kau ini! Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris to the point

"Ani!" sanggah Lay,

Kris duduk di samping adiknya itu, lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut

"Kau boleh menyukainya.. tapi jangan terlalu berharap padanya... ia menyukai gadis lain..." ucap Kris lembut,

"Siapa?" tanya Yixing penasaran

Kris hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Motongnya ga enak... maap yaaa *bow*

Bagi reader 'Sequel It's You'... saya minta maaf... saluran idenya mampet...

Sedangkan ide buat 'Just be with Me' ngalirnya kenceng banget, ga kerasa saya udah beres bikin chapter 3 nya lagi...

**Dorekyungsoo93 . Flowerdyo . Kaisooship . zoldyk . Siwonnie407mine. Guest .**

**Thanks for reading... aku udah update chapter 3 nya... need your review pleaseeee... thank uuuu**

**Sehunpou**

**Pertanyaan kamu jawabannya ada di chapter ini... Keep reading dan Review yaaa... Thank You**

**KaisooFujoshiSNH**

**Pertanyaan kamu juga jawabannya ada di chapter ini.. Apa yang diomongin sama Kai dan Suho bakal dijelasin di chapter berikutnya... Jadi Keep reading dan Review yaaa... Thank You**

**Kim Leera**

**kaisoo ga pacaran.. mereka tuh statusnya HTS tapi memang saling sayang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakui atau lebih tepatnya meresmikan hubungan mereka... Keep reading dan Review yaaa... Thank You**

Thanks for read my story Don't forget to review guys... because your review is so supporting for me!


	4. I'm Sure

Chapter 4

Preview Last Chapter

.

.

"Eomma... jangan menangis, aku janji akan membawa Kai pulang, ya?" ucap Suho menenangkan Taemin,

Taemin mengangguk dalam pelukan Suho.

"Maafkan aku eomma, aku akan memperbaiki segalanya... aku janji pada eomma," ucap Suho lagi,

.

"Kau boleh menyukainya.. tapi jangan terlalu berharap padanya... ia menyukai gadis lain..." ucap Kris lembut,

"Siapa?" tanya Yixing penasaran

Kris hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha menggerakkan badannya, tapi dirasakannya tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menemukan Kai disampingnya, sempat bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kai bisa masuk ke apartmentnya sementara Kai tidak tahu password apartmentnya.

Lalu Kyungsoo ingat bahwa password apartmentnya adalah tanggal lahir Kai, bagaimana mungkin Kai tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo memandang wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Memerhatikan setiap inchi wajah tampan itu.

"Kai..." panggilnya pelan

Kai menggeliat pelan, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai dan bersandar di dada bidang Kai.

"Kai... aku tidak berpisah denganmu..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan,

Kai meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

Kai merasakan bajunya basah, tapi ia diam saja, hanya memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat, karena ia tahu itulah yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Kai... aku takut..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Aku disini," balas Kai

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo, menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis," ucap Kai lembut

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu memukul lengan kekar Kai pelan,

Kai terkekeh pelan lalu menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

Ia suka Kai yang begini

Kyungsoo suka Kai yang memandangnya lembut

Bukan Kai yang dingin yang mengalihkan tatapannya,

Kai yang lembut dan hangat

Kai yang selalu memeluknya erat

Kai yang selalu mengklaim Kyungsoo adalah miliknya

Kai yang seperti itu, yang ada hanya untuk Kyungsoo

Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau kehilangan Kai nya, ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kai nya, ia terlalu takut.

Takut kalau ia harus menjalani harinya tanpa Kai yang lembut dan hangat.

Dan Kai menyadarinya, Kai menyadari sinar ketakutan di mata bulat itu, tanpa dipungkiri Kai pun takut, ia takut kalau ia harus meninggalkan gadis mungilnya ini.

Kai menutupi rasa takutnya, ia hanya tidak ingin menambah ketakutan Kyungsoo.

Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku akan menjagamu, aku berjanji..." ucap Kai pelan

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kai

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung... aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu..."

Kai mencium keniing Kyungsoo lembut,

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut Kai padanya.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Kai menghela napas pelan lalu mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut,

"Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak mau sekolah? Kau hari ini ada ulangan biologi kan?" bujuk Kai

"Ulangannya kemarin lusa Kai..." jawab Kyungsoo

"Tetap saja kau harus sekolah, siapa tahu ada ulangan biologi dadakan," bujuk Kai lagi sok tau

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal

"Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran biologi..." jawab Kyungsoo lagi,

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Dasar otak kosong!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu mengetuk kepala Kai pelan dan masuk ke kamarnya mengambil tas,

Kai terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang akhirnya keluar sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Ayo berangkat!" ucap Kai semangat lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

Cklek

Kai merangkul Kyungsoo keluar apartmentnya hendak berjalan keluar gedung.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kai..."

Kyungsoo dan Kai membeku di tempat, mereka berbalik dan menemukan appa masing-masing berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai, ekspresi wajah Kai mengeras. Wajah Kai yang tadi terlihat hangat berubah dingin dan menatap tajam ke arah appanya, sementara tangannya menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan

"Kyungsoo, appa harus bicara denganmu... kau berangkat dengan appa saja ya," ucap Yesung lembut,

Tapi Kai mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya, meskipun ia tahu yang ada di hadapannya adalah appa Kyungsoo.

"Kai... aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah... kita bertemu di sekolah ya," ucap Kyungsoo lembut, Kai melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, ekspresinya melunak, ia mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak perduli meskipun ada appanya dan appa Kai disitu.

Ia ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa dia adalah milik Kai, dan Kai miliknya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan mengikuti ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Kai memandang tubuh Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menghilang di balik koridor.

"Kai... kau harus ikut appa," ucap Minho dingin

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Kai ketus, berjalan melewati appanya,

Tapi Minho menahan lengan Kai,

Kai menatap tajam ke arah Minho,

"Kau harus ikut appa... eomma... penyakitnya kambuh Kai..." ucap Minho pelan,

wajah dingin Minho melunak, ia menatap harap pada Kai, bagaimanapun juga Kai adalah anak kandung Taemin, dan Taemin sangat membutuhkan Kai sekarang.

Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Eomma. Penyakit eomma kambuh. Apakah ini karena terlalu mengkhawatirkannya? Bodohnya kau Kai! Rutuk Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kyungie..." panggil Yesung lembut ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil,

"Hm..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela,

Nampaknya ia masih belum bisa terima dijodohkan dengan Suho.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya Yesung lagi,

"Iyah," jawab Kyungsoo singkat

Yesung tersenyum,

"kenapa appa tersenyum?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung,

Tentu saja Kyungsoo bingung, seharusnya sekarang appanya minimal sedang memarahinya, anak gadisnya keluar dari apartmentnya bersama seorang laki-laki dan sekarang ia malah tersenyum.

"Siapa namanya? Bagaimana orangnya ?" tanya Yesung lagi

"Namanya Kai, dia sangat lembut dan hangat, dia selalu melindungiku apapun yang terjadi, dan aku... sangat mencintainya," ucap Kyungsoo mantap

Yesung memandang ke arah yeoja kecilnya itu,

Dia sudah dewasa, hatinya pun sudah memilih, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghancurkan hati kecil yang ia jaga sejak dulu. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan putrinya terluka.

"Berarti sekarang, ada yang menjagamu selain appa?" tanya Yesung,

Kyungsoo menoleh memandang appanya. Tersirat kesedihan disana.

Kyungsoo merasa menyesal dan menyentuh tangan appanya lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, appa tetap yang terbaik untukku, hanya saja... aku tak bisa menikah dengan Suho oppa, aku mencintainya appa, aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya, bisakah appa membatalkan perjodohan ini? Lagipula, Kai itu sebenarnya adik kandung Suho oppa," jelas Kyungsoo,

Yesung tersenyum

"Appa tidak perduli siapa dia, anak siapa dia, seandainya dia bisa menjaga putri appa dengan baik, appa juga akan baik-baik saja, appa akan berusaha membatalkan pertunangan ini Kyung... percayalah pada appa..." ucap Yesung meyakinkan putrinya,

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia punya harap untuk tidak berpisah dengan Kai.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu, di dalam hatinya Yesung sebenarnya ragu, karena sebenarnya Yesung tidak punya kekuasaan apa-apa untuk merubah perjodohan ini. Minho lah yang berhak.

.

.

.

Sudah sekian kalinya Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan pada Kai, tapi tak satupun dibalas oleh Kai.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup saja , Kyung" celetuk Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo,

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah katamu tadi, appamu sudah menyetujui hubunganmu dan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah

"Lalu?" tanya Lay

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya pelan,

"Kai tidak bisa kuhubungi sekarang, aku tidak tahu dia dimana, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ke sekolah atau tidak" ucap Kyungsoo lemah

"baekkie!" teriak suara bass Chanyeol

"Tuh baek, tiang listrikmu datang!" celetuk Tao

Pletak

"Aww!" Tao mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh baekhyun,

"Tidak sadar apa, kau juga tiang listrik!" kesal Baekhyun karena pujaan hatinya dipanggil Tiang listrik oleh Tao, Tao mengelus puncak kepalanya yang dijitak Baekhyun

"Annyeong Kyungsoo, annyeong Lay, annyeong Panda!" sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, *lengkap bener Chan -_-*

Tao cengo dipanggil panda.

"Eoh, annyeong Chanyeol-ah," jawab Lay

"Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu Kyung? Apa karena Kai tidak masuk sekolah?" cerocos Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya seketika

"Kai tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget,

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk

"memangnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"kudengar dari Kris oppa, Suho oppa juga tidak masuk sekolah," tambah Tao

Sebenarnya ada apa Kai? Kenapa kau sampai tidak masuk sekolah, batin Kyungsoo khawatir.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening. Tidak ada yang bicara disana.

Kai memegang tangan Taemin erat, sesekali mengelusnya.

Suho duduk di sebelahnya, memandangi Taemin.

Sedangkan Minho, duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Ia hanya diam memandang Taemin yang terkulai lemah di kasur rumah sakit.

Keadaan tubuh Taemin memang lemah, ia tidak bisa menerima tekanan yang terlalu berat. Ia juga tidak bisa terlalu lelah, ia mudah sekali sakit. Tapi Taemin tidak pernah memperlihatkan itu semua.

Minho merasa bodoh tidak bisa menjaga Taemin dengan baik. Suho dan Kai merasa bodoh karena membuat eommanya sampai masuk ke rumah sakit seperti ini.

"Jongin..."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menegak seketika, terutama Jongin yang langsung memegang erat tangan Taemin,

"Jongin..." panggil Taemin lagi, sambil perlahan membuka matanya

"eomma... aku disini..." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum lembut pada Taemin,

"Jongin!" Taemin tersenyum bahagia lalu menangkup wajah putranya, Taemin membawa Kai dalam pelukannya, ia sangat merindukan putranya itu, sangat.

Suho tersenyum melihat Kai dan Taemin yang saling berpelukan. Lalu menoleh ke arah Minho yang juga terlihat lega, melihat Taemin sudah sadar.

.

.

Suho baru saja keluar kamar setelah memastikan Taemin meminum obatnya. Ia melihat Kai dan Minho duduk berdampingan. Terkesan dingin, karena mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Hanya diam.

"Pulanglah," ucap Minho

Kai diam

"Eommamu terlalu lemah, jangan menambah beban pikirannya," ucap Minho lagi

"Aku akan pulang... demi eomma," ucap Kai dingin,

Minho memandang putra bungsunya itu, ada sedikit kerinduan di mata bulat itu,

Minho merindukan Kai, meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya, tapi ia menyesal sudah menyakiti Kai.

Kai menatap appanya dingin, lalu beranjak dari situ.

Di dalam hati, Kai menyesali perbuatannya, ia menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata appanya.

Appa pasti lelah, pikirnya.

Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menghilangkan egonya, Kai terlalu egois mengakuinya, begitupun Minho.

Suho hanya menatap ayah dan anak itu iba. Sifat mereka terlalu sama, tapi mengapa tidak bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Kai, bawa eomma ke kamar, biar Hyung siapkan bubur," suruh Suho,

Tapi Kai menahan tangannya,

"Jangan hancurkan dapur hyung, aku sudah telepon seseorang yang pintar memasak," ucap Kai,

Tok

Tok

"Sepertinya ia sudah datang, lebih baik hyung bukakan pintu," suruh Kai lalu membantu Taemin kembali ke kamarnya,

Hari ini Taemin pulang dari rumah sakit, dan Kai berjanji pada Taemin dia tidak akan pergi lagi.

"Suho oppa!" panggil gadis mungil itu ceria

Suho membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Kyungsoo, kukira tadi kau bilang kita akan ke rumah Kai," ucap seorang gadis dari belakang Kyungsoo,

Suara lembut ini, suara lembut yang sempat membuat Suho jatuh hati.

"Lay?" panggil Suho,

"Annyeonghaseyo, Suho-ssi," sapa Lay

"Eoh? Suho oppa dan Lay sudah saling mengenal rupanya?" tebak Kyungsoo,

Tapi Lay hanya tersenyum malu, sedangkan Suho, masih terus memandangi Kyungsoo dan Lay menyadari itu.

"Kau kesini karena Kai?" tanya Suho

"Iyah, Kai memintaku kesini, boleh kutanya dimana dapurnya? Biar aku bisa membuatkan bubur secepatnya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan sekantong bahan masakan di tangannya.

"eoh... di dalam, kau masuk saja ada di sebelah kiri," jelas Suho,

"Baiklah! Ayo Lay!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat,

Lay mengangguk, Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam.

Mata Suho tak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil seorang Kyungsoo, dan lagi-lagi

Lay menyadarinya

Kris ge, Kyungsoo kah itu? Kyungsoo kah gadis yang disukai oleh Suho oppa? Batinnya,

Suho masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Kai berhadapan dengan Minho.

Kai terlihat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, memandang Minho dengann tatapan yang berusaha meyakinkan Minho, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri berlindung di belakang tubuh tinggi Kai, terlihat takut.

Suho memandang mereka dengan iri, kenapa bukan dia tempat Kyungsoo untuk berlindung, kenapa bukan Suho yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, entah kenapa di satu titik ia ingin sekali merebut Kyungsoo dari Kai, notabene merekalah yang dijodohkan, tapi Kyungsoo memilih Kai, dan akan terus begitu.

"appa, ini kekasihku, Kyungsoo," ucap Kai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada Minho, Minho menatap tajam ke arah Kai

"dan... apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menikahinya,"

.

.

.

To be Continue

Reply for your review

**.HyoParkDJ08.**

**Salam kenal juga ya Hyo, tapi mian.. untuk request kamu yang tidak menjadikan Sulay couple tidak bisa saya lakukan, karena memang saya juga pecinta Sulay, dan disini, Lay dimunculkan memang untuk menetralkan keadaan. Sekali lagi thanks for reading and review, sorry i can accomplished your request.**

**.Zoldyk.**

**Kaisoo memang the best! Thank you for reading and review! Enjoy the story, don't forget to review!**

**.dorekyungsoo93.**

**Makasih kalo kamu merasa ceritanya makin seru! Thank you for reading and review! Enjoy the story, don't forget to review!**

**.Kaisooship.**

**Kai ga benci sama Suho kok, dia Cuma merasa ga adil aja, dan memang sifatnya yang dingin membuat dia terlihat ga peduli sama Suho, anyway Thank you for reading and review! Enjoy the story, don't forget to review!**

**.sehunpou.**

**Sekarang Kaisoo momentnya aku banyakin loh, meskipun menjurus ke arah konfliknya! Thank you for reading and review! Enjoy the story, don't forget to review!**

**.kaisoofujoshisnh.**

**Ya... begitulah kurang lebih, wakkakakakaka kamu bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri, Thank you for reading and review! Enjoy the story, don't forget to review!**

**.Yixingcom.**

**Itulah seninya *loh* kita lihat nanti ya... tiba-tiba aku jadi seneng Lay muncul hehehhe... Thank you for reading and review! Enjoy the story, don't forget to review!**

**.ruixu. febri annisa. Siwonnie407mine. halfia.**

**Aku udah update nihh! Thank for your support yaa... Thank you for reading and review! Enjoy the story, don't forget to review!**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi makasih buat support kalian!

Thanks for reading!

Don't mind to review!


	5. Love Challenge

Chapter 5

Preview last part

.

tapi Kyungsoo memilih Kai, dan akan terus begitu.

"appa, ini kekasihku, Kyungsoo," ucap Kai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada Minho, Minho menatap tajam ke arah Kai

"dan... apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menikahinya,"

.

Tiba-tiba suasana tegang memenuhi ruangan itu. Minho dan Kai saling bertatapan tajam.

Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya segera keluar dari balik punggung Kai dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Kim Kyungsoo, saya adalah kekasih Kai, harap anda merestui kami," pinta Kyungsoo sambil terus menunduk

Kai menatap kaget ke arah Kyungsoo, tidak disangka Kyungsoo seberani itu. Appanya terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, dan ia yakin Kyungsoo tahu itu.

Minho masih tidak bicara, hanya saja tatapannya berubah datar ke arah sepasang kekasih itu.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Minho.

"maafkan aku sebelumnya Choi sajangnim, tapi... aku menolak dijodohkan dengan Suho oppa, aku... aku mencintai Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo mantap,

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kaget ke arah Kyungsoo, termasuk Minho yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kai mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo sedih, ya dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti akan memilih Kai.

Tapi, tidakkah Kyungsoo memikirkan perasaannya?

Ia juga mencintai Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menolak perjodohan ini, sama saja dengan Kyungsoo menolaknya di depan appanya dan Kai.

Suasana semakin tegang akibat perkataan Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua yang ada di situ Lay terpaku di tempatnya.

Lay memandang Suho iba, entah kenapa ia merasa sedang menyaksikan peristiwa yang paling menyakitkan bagi Suho, dan hatinya pun... terasa sakit.

"Jongin..."

"Eomma!" panggil Kai dan Suho bersamaan,

Mereka melihat Taemin berjalan tertatih ke arah mereka,

Taemin tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau manis sekali Kyungsoo, juga berani..." ucapnya lembut

Taemin memegang tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling menggenggam.

"Tidak salah kalau Jongin ku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai, membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk malu.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Suho lalu menghampiri mereka,

"Bukankah kau bilang mau memasak? Jadi aku tidak bisa menghancurkan dapur," ucap Suho lagi mengingatkan,

"Ah, benar, eomma... Kyungsoo itu sangat pintar memasak, eomma pasti jatuh cinta pada masakannya," ucap Kai semangat,

"Benarkah? Bolehkah eomma mencicipinya?" tanya Taemin pada Kyungsoo,

"Tentu saja... emm.."

"Panggil saja aku eomma, karena aku eommanya Kai dan kau kekasihnya Kai, mulai sekarang kau harus panggil aku eomma," ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah... eom...ma..." jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu,

Taemin tersenyum lagi,

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Taemin yang terlihat pucat,

Cantik sekali, ia tidak tahu Kai dan Suho punya eomma secantik ini, Kai mirip sekali dengan Taemin. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Kai bisa begitu tampan.

"Eoh? Siapa itu?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba,

Mereka semua menoleh ke belakang, Kyungsoo sampai lupa kalau dia membawa Lay kesini.

Ya, dia memang baru mengenal Lay, tapi dia tahu Lay juga pintar memasak, setidaknya ia tidak mungkin membawa Baekhyun ataupun Tao, yang ada mereka malah menghancurkan dapur juga.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah Lay lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Perkenalkan ini Lay, temanku..." ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Lay,

Lay membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbincang hangat,

Suho melirik sebentar ke arah Minho, terlihat sedikit senyuman di bibir Minho, mungkin ia bahagia karena melihat Taemin yang terlihat akrab sekali dengan Lay dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"maaf kau jadi melihat segalanya Lay," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan memasaknya,

Lay tersenyum manis,

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa kok," ucap Lay tulus

"Terimakasih ya Lay, kau mau menemaniku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja,"

Mereka tersenyum bersama,

"Akh! Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo kaget ketika dirasanya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"Kalau jatuh bagaimana! Kau ini!" kesal Kyungsoo, tapi Kai malah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Kai

"Ada Lay, memangnya kau tidak malu? Kai yang dingin jadi kekanakan seperti ini," goda Kyungsoo,

Kai buru-buru melepas pelukannya lalu berdeham kecil, ia lupa kalau di situ juga ada Lay.

Kai mengelus lehernya canggung, membuat Lay dan Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dibuatnya.

"Tenang saja Kai, rahasiamu aman denganku," ucap Lay

Dibalas cengiran oleh Kai

Baru saja Lay berbalik hendak mengambil sesuatu dilihatnya Suho sedang memerhatikan kemesraan Kyungsoo dan Kai, entah kenapa Lay jadi merasa sedikit canggung.

Hari ini sepertinya ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kemesraan Kaisoo dan kecemburuan Suho.

Lay diam saja, ia hanya menyaksikan Suho pergi dari situ dengann wajah tertunduk.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, Suho-ssi?" tanya Lay pada Suho yang sedang duduk di kursi taman belakang rumahnya.

Suho yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba tersadar dan menggeser dirinya agar Lay bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduklah," suruh Suho sambil tersenyum

"Terimakasih," ucap Lay lembut

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Lay lagi

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja... ini waktu bagi Kai dan eommanya untuk bersama, dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya," ucap Suho pelan

"eommanya? Bukankah dia juga eommamu?" tanya Lay bingung

Suho tersenyum manis

"Dia eommaku, hanya saja... dia bukan eomma kandungku... meskipun dia tetap menganggapku sama dengan Kai, aku tahu... tetap saja dia pasti lebih menyayangi Kai daripada aku... lagipula, ini hari kembalinya Kai setelah kabur dari rumah sejak 3 hari yang lalu, aku rasa, mereka butuh waktu bersama..." jelas Suho lalu menengadah menatap langit malam

Lay memandang Suho sendu, tersirat kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata itu, ingin sekali ia menghibur Suho saat ini, meskipun ia tidak tahu caranya.

"Ha!" hela Suho tiba-tiba,

"Ada apa Suho-ssi?" tanya Lay bingung

Suho tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Lay dan tersenyum

"Tidak apa... hanya saja... baru kali ini aku merasa nyaman dengan seseorang... kau bahkan sudah tahu dua rahasiaku hari ini!" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum

Lay mengernyit bingung

"Rahasia?" bingungnyaa

Suho malah tersenyum sambil menatap Lay lembut,

"Gomawo Lay-ah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, kau bisa sakit kalau lama-lama diluar seperti ini," ucap Suho lembut lalu menarik tangan Lay untuk masuk bersamanya ke dalam.

Lay yang terlalu gugup bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Suho menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Junmyeon," panggil Taemin lembut

Suho tersenyum manis sambil menggandeng tangan Lay masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eoh? Suho oppa dan Lay..." ucap Kyungsoo kaget ketika melihat tangan mereka bertautan

Kai tersenyum jahil di samping Kyungsoo.

Suho menatap Kai bingung, sedangkan Lay sudah tertunduk malu karena hanya ia yang sadar sepenuhya, kalau tangan Suho masih setia menggandeng tangannya.

Suho yang akhirnya sadar, buru-buru melepas tangan Lay dan berdeham canggung.

.

.

Cklek

"Appa..."

"ada apa Junmyeon-ah?" tanya Minho sambil masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

Suho berjalan mendekati meja kerja appanya.

"appa... bisakah... pertunanganku dan Kyungsoo dibatalkan?" tanya Suho hati-hati

Minho menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mendongak memandang putra sulungnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Minho dingin

"Tidak appa, appa salah... aku... jatuh cinta pada orang lain," jawab Suho

Minho menatap Junmyeon bingung,

"Kau melakukan ini untuk Jongin?" tanya Minho selidik

"aku melakukan ini untuk diriku, untuk orang-orang yang kucintai appa..." jawab Suho mantap

"Tapi... kau mencintai Kyungsoo..." ucap Minho lagi

"Aku tidak mencintainya, tapi Jongin... Jongin mencintainya... dan Kyungsoo juga mencintai Jongin, appa dengar sendiri kan kemarin? Kumohon appa... biarkan mereka menikah... aku akan tetap mewarisi perusahaan ini, aku berjanji pada appa... hanya saja... biarkan mereka bersama... kumohon..." pinta Suho sungguh-sungguh

Minho memandang putra sulungnya itu dalam diam. Entah kenapa Suho mewarisi sifat berani dan kelembutan hati Kibum ibunya, Minho bagaikan melihat Kibum hidup kembali, mengoreksi setiap kesalahannya.

Persis seperti yang sedang dilakukan Suho sekarang. Kibum yang selalu berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya, sama seperti Suho.

"Appa sibuk... biar appa pikirkan lagi," ucap Minho

Suho terlihat kesal melihat appanya mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai appa mengabulkan permintaanku!" kesal Suho lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Minho, memandanginya.

"Junmyeon... appa tidak bisa berpikir kalau begitu..." keluh Minho

"Kalau begitu, aku bantu appa berpikir," ucap Suho keras kepala,

Oke... Minho sepertinya lupa almarhum istrinya itu punya satu lagi sifat yang diturunkan pada putranya. Keras kepala. Tapi hanya pada Minho, itulah Suho, dia sangat kerasa kepala, tapi sekali lagi... hanya pada Minho.

"Ha!" Minho menghela napas keras

Suho tersenyum tipis,

Ia sudah tahu, kalau begini, berarti appanya sudah menyerah.

"baik! Appa akan batalkan pertunangan kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat!" ucap Minho lagi

"Apa itu?" tanya Suho bingung

"Kau harus bisa membawa gadis yang kau cintai itu ke depan appa dan eomma dalam waktu... seminggu!" ucap Minho sambil tersenyum licik

"Apa?" kaget Suho

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir, untuk membahagiakan orang-orag yang kau cintai, dan membahagiakan dirimu sendiri... jangan terus berkorban... buatlah dirimu bahagia... tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau juga bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu selain Kyungsoo, terutama pada appa," ucap Minho lagi

"Tapi appa... seminggu..." baru saja Suho ingin protes

"Kalau dalam seminggu kau tidak membawa gadis itu... maka dalam seminggu itu juga kau akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo," ucap Minho lagi,

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf lama *bow*

Maaf pendek *bow*

Pemotongannya gantung... *sengaja* #loh?

Hehehehe

Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!

Reply for your review

**.zoldyk.**

**Yup! Kaisoo jjang! Wkakakka  
Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

**.siwonnie407mine.**

**Hahahah... itu efek samping dari konsumsi kaisoo moment yang terlalu banyak! Tapi sehat kok!  
Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

**.Kaisooship.**

**Berdoa yang banyak yah! Biar minhonya leleh... *loh?*  
Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

**.dorekyungsoo93.**

**Kapan yah? Bentar lagi kayanya!  
Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

**.KaisoofujoshiSNH.**

**Chapter sebelumnya ga lebih pendek kok... cuman memang alurnya melambat jadi terasa lebih pendek, hehehe...  
Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

**.Sehunpou.**

**Hahaha... kasian minho! Jangan sebel sama dia yahh...  
Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

**.do hyun in . me1214 . meCa . ruixi . lovexing .k0jt34 . 16**

**Thanks ya buat support kalian! Maaf updatenya lama *bow*... saya berpikir keras untuk melanjutkan Its You! Bagi yang baca its you juga... ffnya udah ku update!  
Thanks for read and review! Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Can you see her?

Chapter 6

Sebelumnya untuk catatan..  
Chapter ini akan lebih fokus ke hubungan SuLay,

kaisoo mesra-mesraan sebagai pendorong *?*

Happy reading

Enjoy the story

Now Playing : EXO - Thunder

Preview Last Part

.

.

"Tapi appa... seminggu..." baru saja Suho ingin protes

"Kalau dalam seminggu kau tidak membawa gadis itu... maka dalam seminggu itu juga kau akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo," ucap Minho lagi,

.

.

Suho berjalan sambil menunduk, ia terus memikirkan cara menemukan gadis itu.

Gadis pujaan?

Tentu saja ia berbohong

Ia hanya menyukai Kyungsoo, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemukan gadis lain selama seminggu?

Bruk

"ah..."

"Ah! Mianhaeyo!" Suho meminta maaf cepat-cepat dan membantu gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya membereskan kertas-kertas yang dijatuhkannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Suho mendongak dan menemukan seorang gadis manis sedang menatapnya bingung.

Deg

Deg

Suho terpaku melihat wajah manis di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu dengan gadis manis ini disini.

Sesaat kemudian Suho tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Ini masih di kantor Appa pikirnya

"Eoh... Suho-ssi?" panggilnya

"Eoh... Lay-ssi, maaf, lagi-lagi aku menabrakmu," ucap Suho sambil membantu Lay berdiri dan memberikan kertas-kertas yang tadi jatuh pada Lay.

"Ah... tidak apa... ," ucap Lay sambil tersenyum

Apakah Suho pernah bilang ia jatuh cinta pada suara lembut seorang Lay?

Sepertinya pernah...

Tapi ia ingin mengatakan, sekali lagi ia jatuh cinta pada suara anggun Lay, dan tingkah lakunya yang lembut.

Bukan berarti ia melupakan Kyungsoo.

Tapi... hanya entah mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada semua yang Lay lakukan.

"Kau... kenapa ada disini?" tanya Suho

"aku bekerja part time sebagai translator disini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

Entah kenapa Suho jadi tersenyum juga melihat senyuman Lay. Sesaat Suho bahkan melupakan tantangan dari Appa nya.

"benarkah? Translator bahasa mandarin?" tanya Suho lagi

Lay mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kau sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Suho lagi

"aku? Aku mau mengantarkan ini ke ruang manager lalu pulang," jawabnya

"Oyah? Mari kuantar!" ucap Suho lagi

"Ani... aku tidak apa kok" tolak Lay

"Jadi kau menolakku? Sudahlah, lagipula anggap saja ini ucapan maafku karena menabrakmu terus," paksa Suho sambil mendorong punggung Lay lembut,

"Tapi... aku.. tidak apa Suho-ssi..." ucap Lay yang merasa gugup karena sekarang Suho sedang memegang pundaknya,

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah Lay,

Sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Suho bahkan tidak sadar, Minho sudah memerhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang berdampingan berjalan keliar dari gedung.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Minho

"Ne? Maksud anda pak?" tanya sekretarisnya

"dia... gadis itu, yang berjalan bersama anakku," ucap Minho memperjelas,

"Gadis itu, bekerja sebagai translator part time disini pak" jawabnya

"benarkah?"

"Iyah, setahu saya dia masih sekolah, namanya Lay," perjelas sekretarisnya lagi

"Hm..." balas Minho

Dia terlihat seperti gadis yang baik, apakah gadis itu yang disukai Junmyeon? Pikirnya.

.

.

"Gomawo, sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Suho-ssi," ucap Lay,

Ketika Suho mengantarkannya sampai di depan apartmentnya.

Suho menunduk malu,

"ah... tidak apa, silahkan masuk," ucapnya lagi,

"Sekali lagi Gomawo, Suho-ssi," ucap Lay lalu membuka pintu apartmentnya

Suho mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah Lay,

Lay tersenyum dn langsung masuk ke apartmentnya.

Suho masih melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis meskipun Lay sudah masuk ke apartmentnya, dan pintu sudah tertutup.

"Hu..." Suho menghela napasnya pelan, dia memegangi dadanya dengan tangannya erat, dadanya berdegup kencang sekali,

.

.

"Geli Kai!" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal,

"Hahaha... aku suka melihatmu mengeluh seperti itu, sangat lucu," ucap Kai setengah tertawa

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu pura-pura ngambek sambil melihat ke depan,

"eoh?" tiba-tiba ia berhenti

"kenapa Kyung?" tanya Kai

"Itu..."

Kai memandang ke arah yang dilihat Kyungsoo

"Eoh? Suho hyung..." ucap Kai

"Dengan Lay..." sambung Kyungsoo kompak

"Sepertinya Suho hyung sudah menemukan gadis yang dicarinya," ucap Kai dengan santainya,

Kyungsoo menoleh bingung,

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum dan merangkul Kyungsoo mendekat.

Baru saja Kyungsoo dan Kai akan bersembunyi, Suho sudah berbalik dan menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Suho terpaku, jantung berdenyut sakit, kali ini sakit rasanya.

Entah kenapa hatinya masih terasa pedih ketika melihat kemesraan Kyungsoo dan adiknya.

"Eoh... Suho oppa, sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Habis kencan dengan Lay yah! Aw..." kai meringis karena pinggangnya dicubit oleh Kyungsoo,

"sakit , Kyung..." rajuk Kai,

"ah... tidak, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Lay di jalan dan mengantarkannya pulang," jawab Suho

"Oyah? Tapi kenapa wajah hyung memerah?" tanya Kai dengan santainya

"ne?" kaget Suho

"Aww! Kenapa kau mencubitku terus sih?" kesal Kai

"Itu bukan urusanmu, ayo masuk!" bisik Kyungsoo

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Oppa, mau ikut masuk ke dalam? Biar aku buatkan minuman," tawar Kyungsoo

Tiba-tiba Kai men Death glare hyung nya,

"Ah... tidak perlu Kyungsoo-ya, lagipula sepertinya Kai ingin berduaan denganmu, Oppa pergi dulu ya, terimakasih atas tawarannya," ucap Suho sopan lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Aw! Kenapa dicubit lagi? Salahku apa?" ambek Kai,

"kenapa kau mengusir Suho oppa seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin berduaan denganmu, Kyungie!" ucap Kai lalu merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dan bergelayut manja di bahu Kyungsoo,

"Dasar kau ini! Chu." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipi Kai pelan, sembari membuka pintu apartmentnya,

Kai tersenyum lalu mendorong Kyungsoo masuk.

Suho masih disitu.

Sadarkah mereka kalau Suho masih disitu?

Dan Suho

Menyaksikan segalanya,

Bisakah Kyungsoo merasakan hati Suho yang berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya Kyung. Ingin sekali rasanya Suho berteriak memberitahu mereka.

.

.

Lay menutup pintu apartmentnya perlahan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak sadar, Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan handuk di bahunya, memerhatikan adik kesayangannya itu bingung.

"Yixing..." panggil Kris pelan

Tapi boro-boro mendengar, Lay terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya.

Kris menggeleng-geleng bingung.

"Yixing..." panggil Kris lagi dari pintu kamar Lay, tapi Lay justru semakin asyik dengan lamunannya, lengkap dengan tangan yang menahan dagunya.

"Eoh! Suho!" teriak Kris tiba-tiba

Lay buru-buru menoleh ke belakang melihat Kris tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Ah! Kris ge! Senang sekali mengerjaiku sih!" kesal Lay,

"kau saja yang jadi senang melamun sejak mengenal Suho," goda Kris lalu beranjak ke kasur Lay dan tiduran di sana,

Lay berbalik menghadap Kris yang sekarang sedang bersandar setengah tiduran di kasurnya.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kris bingung

Lay menggeleng pelan

"ge... aku mau tanya sesuatu," ucap Lay

"tanyakanlah," jawab Kris santai

"Bagaimana pertama kali kau jatuh cinta pada Tao?" tanya Lay dengan polosnya,

"ha? Oh... itu... em..." Kris jadi mati kutu ditanya seperti itu, wajahnya perlahan memerah, karena malu.

"Ah! Ge! Lama sekali jawabnya!" kesal Lay

"Ah... itu... entahlah, terjadi begitu saja, aku melihatnya berlatih martial arts, dia terlihat... berbeda... tidak seperti kebanyak gadis, ida terlihat kuat dan manja di saat yang bersamaan, ya.. begitulah... kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kris balik, setelah menjelaskan segalanya

"Em... tidak apa... penasaran saja," jawab Lay seadanya

"Hey! Sudah berapa tahun kau jadi adikku! Kau pikir bisa membohongiku!" kesal Kris

Lay mencibirkan bibirnya lucu

"Ge..." panggil Lay lagi

"Hm..." sahut Kris sambil memainkan hape Lay,

"Apa gadis yang disukai Suho oppa itu... .. Kyungsoo?" tanya Lay lagi

"Ha!" kaget Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lay

"benar yah? Ternyata benar dugaanku," tebak Lay lalu menumpukan kepalanya di kursi

"Hm... itu... bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kris balik

"Kemarin, di rumah Kai, Suho oppa tidak melepaskan matanya dari Kyungsoo barang sedetik pun, ia juga terlihat sangat terluka ketika Kyungsoo bermesraan dengan Kai, dia terlihat sangat sedih ge..." jelas Lay

Kris mengangguk-angguk mengerti,

Dia tak pernah mengerti, kenapa Suho setahan itu jatuh cinta dan sakit hati karena Kyungsoo. Sudah bertahun-tahun Kris jadi temannya dan Kris tidak pernah mengerti.

"kau sendiri?" tanya Kris lagi

"Hm... aku? Aku kenapa?" bingung Lay

"kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Kris lagi,

Lay memandang Kris sendu, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela

"Entahlah ge... kurasa... aku mulai menyukainya," jelas Lay

"Apa kau siap ikut sakit karena dia? Tapi hanya dengan cara itulah, kau bisa menyentuh hatinya, membuatnya sadar, kau ada di sampingnya," jelas Kris lagi,

Lay memandang gege nya itu sekali lagi,

Jarang sekali Kris bisa bicara sebijaksana itu.

Lay melompat dari kursinya lalu memeluk Kris erat

"YA! Kau mau membuatku mati sesak! Ya! Zhang Yixing!" kesal Kris karena lehernya dipeluk erat oleh Lay

"berarti gege menyetujuiku kan?" ucap Lay senang

"Iya! Iya! Tapi lepas pelukanmu! Aku kehabisan napas!" gerutu Kris kesal

Lay melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium pipi Kris sekilas

"Ah! Kau ini! Sudah besar masih suka cium-cium!" kesal Kris lalu mengelap pipinya

"Gege jahat! Kalau aku sudah besar bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangimu ge!" ucap Lay manis

"baiklah! Sekarang kau tidur yah! Besok Tao harus masuk sekolah lebih awal, jadi kita berangkat lebih awal besok pagi, Selamat tidur Lay!" ucap Kris lembut setelah selamat *?* dari pelukan maut Lay, mengacak rambut adiknya itu pelan lalu berjalan ke luar kamar Lay.

Kris menutup pintu kamar Lay lalu bersandar di tembok samping kamar Lay.

Sudah waktunya aku melepas Lay, ia sudah jatuh cinta sekarang, tapi aku akan tetap jadi kakak yang baik untuknya, batin Kris lalu beranjak dari situ.

Di dalam kamar,

Lay masih tidak bisa tidur, ia memeluk boneka beruangnya berusaha menutup matanya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa tertidur.

Wajah Suho yang sedang tersenyum manis terus berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian, mata Suho yang terlihat terluka muncul di pikirannya, tidak! Ia membenci ekspresi Suho yang terluka seperti itu, ia benci melihat Suho terluka.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Bagaimana ia bisa membuat Suho tersenyum?

Mampukah?

Maukah Suho menerimanya?  
Lay menghela napasnya keras lalu perlahan ia pun tertidur.

.

.

Day 2

"Yixing jie!"

"Eoh! Tao-ya! Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk!" ucap Lay ramah ketika Tao muncul di depan pintu apartmentnya,

"Kris ge mana?" tanya Tao begitu masuk ke apartment,

"Menurutmu?" tanya Lay balik

"Pasti masih tidur! Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!" kesal Tao lalu berlari ke arah kamar Kris,

Lay baru saja akan mencegahnya tapi terlambat

"Kris ge ayo ba... AH!" teriak Tao dan Kris bersamaan,

Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tao buru-buru menutup pintu kamar Kris dan berlari memeluk Lay .

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu dikunci

"Yixing jie! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Kris ge baru selesai mandi!" protes Tao

"aku baru mau bilang! Kau saja yang sudah semangat berlari ke sana! Bagaimana? Badan Kris ge bagus kan?" goda Lay

"Yixing jie!" kesal Tao, ia yakin, sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Sudahlah, sana siapkan meja makan untuk sarapan," suruh Lay lalu mengacak rambut Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya,

Tao berjalan ke arah meja makan dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Lay.

Ting tong

Baru saja Lay akan kembali ke dapur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi,

"Tao, tolong matikan kompornya," suruh Lay

"Ne..." jawab Tao

Cklek

"Eoh?" kaget Lay

"Annyeong!" sapanya ramah,

"Suho oppa..." panggil Lay kaget

"pagi Lay, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Suho

"Eoh? Tentu saja, silahkan masuk," ucap Lay lagi,

"Oppa sudah sarapan? Ayo kita sarapan bersama," ajak Lay,

"Baiklah, " jawab Suho

"Tao! Tolong siapkan satu piring lagi untuk Suho oppa," suruh Lay lalu mempersilahkan Suho duduk

"eoh! Suho oppa! Annyeong!" sapa Tao ceria

"annyeong Tao-yah," sapa Suho balik

Cklek

"ya! Huang Zi Tao! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan masuk kamarku sembarangan! Kau!" omel Kris pada Tao ketika ia baru saja keluar kamar.

"jangan ngomel pagi-pagi Kris,"

Kris menoleh bingung, lalu tersenyum manis

"eoh? Kau sudah datang Suho-ya," ucap Kris lalu menepuk pundak Suho,

"malam-malam kau meneleponku bagaimana aku tidak datang," jawab Suho,

Kris tersenyum lagi,

Lay memandang ke arah Kris curiga, tapi tidak berhenti menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"bagaimana keadaan eommamu?" tanya Kris lagi,

"Semakin membaik, terimakasih pada Lay yang sudah bersedia memasak kemarin," ucap Suho lalu tersenyum manis pada Lay

Lay hanya mengangguk lalu memakan makanannya gugup.

Bagaimana ia tidak gugup?

Tepat di hadapannya, Suho sedang tersenyum manis, dan dia mau tidak mau akan terus memandangnya begini bila ia melihat ke depan.

Terimakasih banyak atas pengertiannya Kris ge, geramnya dalam hati.

Hati Lay benar-benar berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

Oh Tuhan...

Jangan sampai nanti hatinya meledak karena terlalu cepat berdetak seperti ini di hadapan Suho, doanya dalam hati.

Tak terasa, mereka semua sudah selesai sarapan sekarang.

"suho, bisa tolong kau antarkan Lay? Aku dan Tao harus pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu sekarang," pinta Kris sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Eoh? Memangnya kita mau kemana ge?" tanya Tao bingung

"sudah ayo ikut, terimakasih sebelumnya ya Suho!" ucap Kris lalu buru-buru menarik Tao keluar dari apartmentnya,

"Kris ge... tunggu aku..." Lay menunduk bingung, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang,

Suho menyadarinya dan tersenyum, entah kenapa ia suka melihat tingkah Lay yang malu-malu seperti sekarang.

"Jadi... kita berangkat?" ajak Suho,

Lay memandang ke arah Suho dan mengangguk

Mereka baru saja keluar apartment.

Ketika dilihatnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo juga keluar dari apartment Kyungsoo

Suho membeku di tempatnya.

Memandang kedua insan yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka itu dengan tatapan terluka.

Dan sekali lagi,

Lay juga ikut terluka karenanya.

Suho hanya memandang mereka dalam diam.

Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo mesra, sambil sesekali menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang kemanjaan kekasihnya itu.

Lay menoleh ke arah Suho yang masih setia dengan posisi.

"Oppa..." panggilnya

"eoh? Lay-yah, mianhae, ayo kita berangkat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi senyuman itu palsu, Lay tahu itu. Suho tidak benar-benar ingin tersenyum saat ini.

Lay hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Suho dan tangan lainnya menutup kedua mata Suho.

"Lay.. apa yang..."

"Sst..."

Lay mengisyaratkan Suho untuk diam.

Suho pun menurut.

Lay menunggu sampai kedua insan itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang dari balik koridor.

Dada Suho berdegup kencang.

Ia bisa mencium wangi parfum Lay yang sangat lembut.

Ia juga dapat merasakan lembutnya kulit tangan Lay yang menutupi matanya.

Juga kehangatan genggaman tangan Lay sekarang.

Jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat, ia harap Lay tidak mendengarnya.

Entah kenapa kehangatan genggaman Lay, seakan menjadi air dingin yang menyegarkan hatinya yang terluka. Mengobati satu-persatu luka di hatinya.

"nah, sudah," ucap Lay lembut,

Entah kenapa hati Suho mencelos, ketika merasakan tangan Lay yang perlahan turun untuk membuka matanya.

Grep

Lay berbalik menatap Suho yang sekarang menangkap tangannya yang baru saja akan melepas genggamannya di tangan Suho.

Suho menatap Lay dalam.

Perlahan tangan Suho menarik Lay mendekat ke arahnya.

.

.

To be Continue

Sekali lagi

Dan aku harap bakal terus terjadi

Support Kris and EXO

Don't let them be apart!

Meskipun belum ada kejelasan...

Kita harap Kris bisa bergabung dalam konser EXO yang akan datang!

Fighting!

.

.

**Reply for your review**

**.Zoldyk.**

**Thanks for your lovee! *kiss*  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.yixingcom.**

**Iyah nihhh pendek memang chapter kemaren, aku juga ga puas nulisnya, tapi idenya mampet, jadi daripada jelek, mending di cut ajahh... kasian donk Minho jangan ditendang, mending kasih aku, *modus*  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.destaSoo.**

**Maap yakk *bow* update lama dan cerita pendek chapt kemaren!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.guest.**

**Siapa ya kira-kira pacarnya Suho?  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Kaisoo32.**

**Udah Update!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.KaiJongin.**

**Iyah ayo jadian! *loh*  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Dorekyungsoo93.**

**Kyungsoo kan super berani *loh* #berasa supermen  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.ruixi.**

**Makasih udah mau nungguin!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Kaisooship.**

**Iyah nih Kyungsooo *lirik kyungsoo*  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Flowerdyo.**

**Berarti kamu harus makin rajin ceknya *loh?* Kaisoo kan pendekar cinta! #bikin sinetron baru  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Baby Kim.**

**Gapapa deh, biar keliatan perjuangan cintanya wkakakakka...  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.sehunpou.**

**Kaisoo akan selalu bersama! Gabakal dipisahin kok!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.meCa.**

**Aku harap juga begitu!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

**Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**EXO We Are One! Forever!**


	7. Finding You

Maaf karena updatenya terlalu...

Terhalang ide dan waktu ujian masuk univ yang sudah semakin dekat...

Happy reading!

Enjoy the story

Cerita ini murni dari kepala saya yang udah mau gosong gara-gara nonstop belajar!

.

NB: Cerita akan lebih ke fokus ke hubungan Sulay... Kaisoo hanya akan bermesraan sebagai pendorong *?*

Chapter 7

.

Preview Last Part

.

Lay berbalik menatap Suho yang sekarang menangkap tangannya yang baru saja akan melepas genggaman di tangan Suho.

Suho menatap Lay dalam.

Perlahan tangan Suho menarik Lay mendekat ke arahnya.

.

Lay terpaku, dadanya berdetak lebih cepat.

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya hari ini dadanya akan meledak.

"Gomawo, Lay-ssi," ucap Suho lalau tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Lay pelan, lalu menarik tangan Lay yang tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"Eoh? " bingung Lay

Suho hanya memandang ke arah Lay lalu tersenyum lagi.

Oh tidak, senyuman Suho terlalu manis, seperti Lay benar-benar akan sakit jantung kalau terlalu lama bersama Suho.

.

.

Day 3

Suho meminggirkan mobilnya ke depan sebuah minimarket.

Ia turun dari mobilnya lalu masuk ke minimarket itu, mengambil sekaleng kopi di lemari es, dan hendak membayarnya.

Sampai ia melihat seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjangnya sedang sibuk memilih bumbu-bumbu masakan.

Terkadang gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sambil menimbang-nimbang bumbu di tangannya. Lalu dia berdiri, memilih beberapa snack. Menimbang-nimbang mana yang akan dibelinya.

Suho mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam, memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Lucu sekali menurutnya, terkadang ia ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuannya.

Ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau ia akan membayar kopinya.

Gadis itu akhirnya membayar barang belanjaannya yang... cukup banyak untuk dibawa seorang gadis sendirian.

Dengan susah payah ia berjalan ke luar membawa barang-barangnya.

Suho ikut buru-buru membayar kopinya dan mengikuti gadis itu keluar.

Byurrr

Gadis itu menghela napasnya kesal lalu menaruh barang belanjaannya di samping kedua kakinya dan terduduk di depan minimarket itu. Tangannya tergoda untuk menyentuh tetesan air hujan.

Telapak tangannya terulur ke depan, merasakan tetesan air hujan yang kini membasahi tangannya.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar Suho yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

Cantik sekali.

Sangat cantik

Entah kenapa Suho merasa ia terlalu cantik.

"Kim Suho..." ucap gadis itu pelan

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia mendengar namanya disebut.

Gadis itu menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk diraih?" keluhnya lagi

Suho hanya berdiri, memaku.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Suho.

"eoh? Suho oppa!" kagetnya

Suho hanya tersenyum

"annyeong, Lay-ssi," sapanya

Lay memaku di tempatnya.

Ia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Oh tidak! Apakah Suho mendengar semua perkataannya tadi?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Suho sambil tersenyum,

Melihat senyuman Suho, Lay berpikir Suho pasti tidak mendengar apapun.

Lay bernapas lega, lalu membalas senyuman Suho.

"Aku baru saja membeli beberapa keperluan rumah, dan baru saja akan pulang, tapi hujan deras, oppa sendiri?" tanya Lay balik

Suho menunjukkan sekaleng kopi di tangannya.

Lay hanya ber-oh ria mengerti.

"Hujannya terlalu deras, kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya Suho lagi,

Lay menoleh kaget,

"ne?" kagetnya

Suho terkekeh kecil

"Kau ini kaget sekali, kau ingin pulang bersamaku? Hujannya terlalu deras, lagipula bahaya seorang perempuan sendirian disini, sekarang hampir malam," jelas Suho

"Eoh? Tidak apa kok, biar aku telepon Kris ge saja,"

Baru saja Lay merogoh kantongnya mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi Kris,

Ia melihat Suho sudah mengangkat semua belanjaannya dan memasukkannya ke bagasi belakang mobilnya.

Lay buru-buru menutup ponselnya dan berlari kecil ke arah Suho.

"Eoh.. Aku bilang kan tidak apa," protes Lay

Tapi Suho malah tersenyum kecil ke arah Lay dan membuka pintu kursi penumpang untuk Lay,

Lay yang awalnya bingung hanya memandangi Suho lucu,

Sekali lagi Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Lay,

Ia mendorong tubuh Lay pelan hingga terduduk di dalam mobilnya, setelah itu menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari kecil menghindari hujan untuk masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Sesampainya di mobil Suho memandang Lay, yang bahkan belum memakai sabuk pengamannya, ia hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Lay dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman itu pada Lay.

"Eoh?" kaget Lay,

Waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat untuk Lay.

Ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Suho di jarak sedekat ini, ingin sekali rasanya waktu berhenti saat ini juga untuk mereka.

Cklek

Suara itu menyadarkan Lay bahwa waktu 'berdekatan' dengan Suho habis,

Lay sedikit menghela napasnya antara gugup dan kecewa.

"Nah... sudah... ayo kita pulang," ucap Suho

Lay hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Suho memandang wajah manis Lay sekali lagi.

Kenapa Lay cantik sekali?

Ada apa ini?

Ayolah sadarlah Suho!

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, membuat Lay menoleh bingung

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Lay bingung

"Ah? Ani... tidak apa ..." ucapnya lagi,

Suho menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya ke apartment Lay.

.

.

Day 4

"Kyung!" panggil Lay

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum manis

"kenapa kalian memanggilku kemari?" tanya Lay bingung

Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan sambil tersenyum jahil

Byur

"Akh!" teriak Lay kaget

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya Suho dan Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dengan ember besar bekas air di tangan mereka,

"Yixing!"

Boom

Lay pasrah

Ia yakin wajahnya sudah putih semua sekarang.

Lay menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Kris sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapannya.

"GE!" kesal Lay

"Saengil chukkahabnida... saengil chukkahabnida! Saranghaneun uri Yixing! Saengil chukkahabnida! WOOO!" teriak mereka semua sambil melempari Lay dengan berbagai macam potongan kertas warna warni.

Lay membuka matanya, melihat Baekhyun dan Tao yang datang membawakannya kue tart.

Lay tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya ingat hari ulangtahunnya padahal mereka kenal belum terlalu lama.

Lay meniup semua lilin di kuenya.

Diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari teman-temannya.

Lay tersenyum bahagia, ia merasa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun terbaik baginya.

"Lay, sekarang potong kuenya! Berikan pada orang yang spesial untukmu!" teriak Baekhyun senang,

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil bersama Baekhyun,

Lay sudah siap dengan kue di tangannya, dia mencari-cari sosok tinggi milik Kris, tapi namja itu tidak terlihat.

"Kris ge!" panggil Lay

"Bukan Kris ge! Yang lain Lay," ucap Baekhyun lagi

Lay memandang ke arah Baekhyun bingung, tapi ketika melihat senyuman jahil di wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya dia pun mengerti

"Ss...suho... oppa..." panggilnya

Suho menoleh ke arahnya

Oh tidak

Jantung Lay berdegup tidak karuan, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang

Suho tersenyum lalu menerima suapan kue dari Lay

Sedetik

Dua detik

Wajah Suho terlihat dekat sekali

Jantung Lay semakin cepat berdetak

Ia benar-benar ingin menjitak teman-temannya satu persatu sekarang rasanya.

"Gomawo Lay-ah," ucap Suho tulus

Lay menunduk

Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang

Chu

Terdengar teriakan dari Baekhyun dan Tao

Lay mendongak kaget sambil memegangi pipinya

"Selamat ulangtahun Lay," ucap Suho tulus

Lay masih terbengong, sibuk dengan pikirannya

Apakah ia bermimpi?

Seperti tidak

Berarti Suho benar-benar mencium pipinya tadi.

Lay benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh Suho saat ini.

Sedangkan Kris memandang Suho tajam saat ini

.

.

"YA! Kau mau mati kelelahan berlatih terus!" teriak seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dari kursi penonton.

Hari sudah sangat sore, semua murid sudah pulang kecuali mereka berdua.

Ia memandang sahabatnya itu bingung, aneh sekali dia hari ini, pikirnya.

Namja yang dipanggil itu menoleh, melempar bola basketnya kencang ke arah ring basket.

"hey! Ada apa denganmu, Kris?" ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan menghampiri Kris yang sudah duduk di kursi penonton dan meminum airnya.

Suho menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan, tapi ia tidak menatap kosong ke depan.

"kris..."

"Kau tahu... selain eomma dan Tao, aku punya sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi diriku," ucap Kris tiba-tiba

Suho mengernyit bingung dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Kris

"Namanya Zhang Yixing..." lanjut Kris

"Maksudmu... Lay?" tanya Suho memastikan

Kris mengangguk pelan

"Waktu kecil, ketika aku berumur 8 tahun dan dia berumur 7 tahun, eomma membawanya pulang ke rumah, penampilannya kumal, banyak noda hitam di wajah dan bajunya, tapi ia tertisur pulas... pulas sekali. Sangat lucu. Eomma menggantikan bajunya, membersihkan wajahnya dan menidurkan gadis kecil itu di kasurku... aku bertanya siapa dirinya... dan eomma menjawab... dia adalah adikmu mulai sekarang, ia terlalu kecil, dan sudah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untuknya, kau harus menjaganya,Yifan... aku diam, aku takut, aku takut dia merebut kasih sayang eomma dariku... aku terus berdiri di sampingnya sampai akhirnya ia terbangun, ia menegakkan dan memandang ke sekeliling, tak lama kemudian ia malah menangis dan memanggil orangtuanya. Saat itu juga aku tahu, ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan memeluk gadis mungil itu erat, aku ikut menangis bersamanya, hanya membayangkan seandainya aku juga kehilangan eomma, mungkin aku akan menangis lebih keras..."

Cerita Kris terhenti, ia memandang Suho

"karenanya... mulai saat itu... aku berjanji akan terus menjaganya, bahkan bila aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri..." ucap Kris lagi lalu menatap tajam ke arah Suho

Jujur Suho sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan Kris, tapi ia tidak mungkin menunjukkannya, hell yeah! Semua tahu ia adalah anak seorang Choi Minho! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan rasa takutnya bahkan di hadapan sahabatnya sendiri.

Suho mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap ke depan

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Suho

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Suho

"Aku tidak bisa menebak bagaimana perasaanmu... yang kutahu kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo... tapi, setidaknya tolong pekalah sedikit... kalau memang kau sudah tahu, jangan sakiti perasaannya..." ucap Kris melemah

Suho menoleh, pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kris berucap lemah seperti ini, Lay pasti orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti masksudmu..." jawab Suho

"Kau jelas mengerti maksudku, Choi Junmyeon..." ucap Kris dingin lalu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas dari situ.

Meninggalkan Suho yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

.

Day 5

.

Lay berjalan menghampiri kursi taman, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Eh!" kagetnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku lalu menoleh ke belakang,

Seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman angelic yang bisa membuatnya pingsan sesaat itu sedang memandangnya lembut sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Eoh? Suho oppa?" panggilnya

"Kau bisa saja menabrak kursi tadi, Lay... jalanlah dulu baru membaca..." ucap Suho lembut lalu menarik tangan Lay lembut dan mendudukkan dirinya dan Lay di kursi taman.

"Oppa, kenapa kesini?" tanya Lay

"entahlah... aku hanya ingin ketenangan... bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanya Suho lagi

"ne? Baiklah..." jawab Lay,

Suho tersenyum lalu bersandar ke kursi dan memejamkan matanya

Lay memandangi Suho dari samping.

Suho bahkan terlihat tampan ketika memejamkan matanya. Sangat tampan. Lay bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan bukunya sekarang.

Tak bosan ia memandangi wajah Suho, wajah tampan ini bagai candu baginya.

"_Apa kau siap ikut sakit karena dia?..."_

Kata-kata Kris kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Lay memandang Suho lagi

" _...Tapi hanya dengan cara itulah, kau bisa menyentuh hatinya, membuatnya sadar, kau ada di sampingnya," _

Ingin sekali rasanya Lay menyentuh wajah tampan di hadapannya. Wajah malaikat itu terlalu banyak menyimpan luka dan kesedihan. Ia ingin tahu apa... ia ingin ikut merasakannya

"kau tahu..." ucap Suho tiba-tiba

Lay tersentak dari lamunannya, ia buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah buku yang dipegangnya.

Suho membuka matanya perlahan, menatap ke arah Lay dan tersenyum, ia jelas tahu Lay memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu... apakah aku bisa melepas Kyungsoo dari hatiku atau tidak..." ucapnya lagi

Lay menatap kosong ke arah bukunya

Dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"aku selalu berpikir... hanya Kyungsoo lah yang bisa membuat hatiku tertarik, dan sulit untuk kembali..." Suho terdiam lagi

Lay masih betah memandang ke arah bukunya

"Tapi... aku bertemu seorang gadis, gadis yang sangat manis... entah kenapa... ia sudah membuatku berdebar, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya... suara lembutnya selalu terngiang di telingaku... aku selalu menolak perasaan ini... tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi... kurasa... aku jatuh cinta padanya..." jelas Suho sambil tetap memandang Lay

Lay hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba Lay berdiri dari tempatnya

"Lay..." panggil Suho

"_Apa kau siap ikut sakit karena dia?..."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kris terngiang di pikirannya

Ya...

Sakit ge...

Rasanya sakit sekali...

Lay memandang Suho dengan mata yang berkaca.

Lay terlihat sangat rapuh di mata Suho sekarang, ingin sekali Suho memeluk dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Kupikir aku siap..." ucap Lay

Suho memandang Lay bingung

"ternyata ini lebih sakit dari yang kubayangkan... oppa..." ucap Lay lalu berlari pergi dari situ

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mian update nya lama banget *bow*

Moga-moga aja kalian ga lupa sama FF ini!

Aku sempet nasteng karena baca FF... updatenya lama banget...

Akhirnya aku inget FF ini gak di update udah lama banget... dan memahami perasaan para readers...

Untuk berita Kris... aku gamau bahas lagi...

Sempet 'Feel betrayed'

Dan nangis berkali-kali ngeliat interview EXO tanpa dia..

Tapi...

Just pray for his and EXO's best...  
Keep Support EXO and Kris!

**Reply for your review**

**.zoldyk.**

Maaf nih... di chapter ini dikit banget Kaisoo nya... bahkan malah kaya gada sama sekali... tapi aku janji chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak... *promise*... keep reading dan ikutin ceritanya yaaa  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.meCa.**

Iyaaahh... 2 chapter ini memang lebih fokus ke hubungan Sulay... biar lebih kerasa gitu *?*  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.Guest.**

Karena guest nya ada banyak... aku balesnya sekalian yaaa  
tetep support Kris.. meskipun memang kata kamu udah ada kejelasan... aku juga merasa udah jelas... keep support mereka ajah dee... Aku udh lanjut ceritanya!  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.Desta soo.**

Suka ga yaaaa? Keep reading aja dehhhh... kaisoo nya dikit banget di chap ini Mian! *bow*  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**. .**

Suho tuh peka ga peka gitu... dia takut salah sangka... wkakkaka... Kai posesif banget memang, tapi Kyungsoo senengnya yang begituan *loh*  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.choi arang.**

Aku juga Sulay ship... meskipun lebih menjurus ke Kaisoo #plak  
Memang langka... tapi aku suka sama couple ini apalagi waktu di exo showtime!  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.ruixi.**

Pesanan kamu diterimaaaaaa  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.Kaisooship.**

Kalo ga mesra ga rame *loh*  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.siwonnie407mine.**

Kayanya ide bagus tuhhh... kita liat perkembangan ceritanya yaaaa  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.sehunpou.**

Over beuddd wkakkakaka  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.Alexara.**

Suho appa sedang in progress niiii wkakakak  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.Kai Jongin.**

Temen galau guweee... maaf lama ya neng... keluar dari grup pula gwww... nguras tenaga banget nihh wkakakak...  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	8. I Know She Would Be You

Now Playing : EXO – I Like You / Alright Alright

**I know she would be you**

.

.

Chapter 8

Preview last part

.

.

.

"Kupikir aku siap..." ucap Lay

Suho memandang Lay bingung

"ternyata ini lebih sakit dari yang kubayangkan... oppa..." ucap Lay lalu berlari pergi dari situ

.

.

.

.

Suho terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak pernah ingin Lay merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

Tapi ia justru hanya terdiam disini.

"Mengapa sulit sekali membuatnya mengerti!" kesal Suho

"Itu karena kau sendiri tidak mengerti hatimu," ucap seseorang

"Noona!" kaget Suho

"annyeong... Choi Junmyeon" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis

"Sejak kapan kau kembali?" tanya Suho pada gadis cantik bermata sipit dan berpipi bapau yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu,

"Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu, mengawasi gerak-gerik adik-adikku yang sudah mulai dewasa, dan ternyata kalian semua payah dalam percintaan," ucapnya meremehkan

Suho tersenyum kecil

"setidaknya... Jongin berusaha mempertahankan cintanya, Minseok noona..." ucap Suho sambil menatap lurus ke depan

"ya... harus kuakui dia cukup hebat juga, apalagi gadis mungil kekasihnya itu, siapa namanya?" tanya Minseok

"Kyungsoo... namanya Kim Kyungsoo..." ucap Suho pelan

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Minseok

Suho mengangguk pelan

"kau menyukainya... tapi kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya..." ucap Minseok lagi

"Maksud noona?" kaget Suho lalu menoleh ke arah noonanya itu

"Ya... sudah kubilang aku sedang menonton drama percintaan kalian kan... aku mengawasi kalian... kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain Junmyeon-ah..." ucap Minseok

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud, noona..." ucap Suho

"Gadis yang baru saja pergi meninggalkanmu... kau jatuh cinta padanya, bukan sebagai pelarian... ataupun bantuan untuk menyelesaikan misi dari appamu... tapi kau benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya... percayalah pada noona..." ucap Minseok lembut lalu mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya itu.

Suho memandang Minseok dalam diam.

.

.

.

Suho baru saja pulang ketika dilihatnya ruang kerja appanya sedikit terbuka.

Ia berjalan mengendap, hendak mengintip ke dalam.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis mungil dengan setelan yang menandakan kedewasaannya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan appanya.

Suho mendekat, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya.

Tunggu!

Bukankah itu...

Minseok noona!

Suho semakin mendekat,

"Sebenarnya apa yang ajusshi rencanakan?" tanya Minseok

"Appa tidak mengerti maksudmu," jawab Minho sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaan

"Ck.. appa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok!" protes Minseok kesal

"Minseok-ah..."

"Appa tahu hal ini bisa membuat Jongin dan Junmyeon bertengkar!" protes Minseok lagi

"Aigoo Minseok-ah... kau ini benar-benar mirip eommamu..." ucap Minho lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya,

"Appa... Kenapa melakukannya?" tanya Minseok lagi lebih lembut

"Appa hanya ingin membuat Junmyeon bahagia," jawab Minho lembut

"Lalu Jongin? Jongin juga anak appa!" protes Minseok

"Minseok-ah... appa hanya..."

"Tidakkah appa sadar, anak appa yang paling mirip dengan appa adalah Jongin, appa terlalu membedakan aku dan Junmyeon," ucap Minseok lembut lalu menegakkan tubuhnya

Minho terdiam lalu memandang putri sulungnya itu,

"appa... Jongin juga butuh cinta appa... bahkan Taemin eomma tidak pernah memandang, apakah aku atau Junmyeon lahir dari rahimnya atau Kibum eomma, tapi dia mencintai kami... bisakah appa membatalkan ini semua? Appa sudah menyakiti banyak orang..." jelas Minseok

"Minseok-ah... cukup... lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, appa ingin istirahat," ucap Minho dingin

"Appa!" panggil Minseok kesal

"Minseok-ah! Kembali ke kamarmu!" suruh Minho

Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal, mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari ruang kerja appanya.

Apakah kalian bertanya siapa Minseok?

Minseok adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Minho dan Kibum, ia adalah noona kandung dari Junmyeon, ia baru berumur 3 tahun, ketika Kibum melahirkan Junmyeon dan akhirnya meninggal setelah melahirkannya.

Suho menempelkan badannya ke tembok, menahan napas agar Minseok tidak menyadari ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

Brak

Pintu tertutup

Minseok sudah berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan Suho sendiri masih terdiam.

Sampai akhirnya ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Suho merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu menutup matanya pelan. Dadanya bergerak naik turun teratur.

Berusaha menetralkan pikiran dan hatinya saat ini.

Namun sepertinya...

Percuma

Ia hanya bisa melihat senyuman manis Lay saat ini.

Mendengar suara lembut Lay yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tapi...

Suho menikmatinya, ia menyukai kenyataan ia memikirkan Lay sekarang.

Tiba-tiba

Wajah Lay yang sedang menahan tangis tadi siang terlintas di benaknya.

Matanya membuka seketika

Ia membuat Lay kehilangan senyuman yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Lay..." panggilnya pelan

"kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya, adikku sayang..."

Suho menegakkan tubuhnya

Dilihatnya Minseok sudah bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Noona..." panggil Suho

Minseok menghampiri Suho sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Suho yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

"Noona... perasaan apa ini?" tanya Suho

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Minseok balik

"aku menyukai senyumannya, aku menyukai suara lembutnya ketika ia bicara padaku... seakan aku ingin mendengarnya terus... dia sangat lembut... senyumannya sangat manis, aku tidak berani mengatakan aku menyukainya... karena kupikir... aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo..." jelas Suho

Suho menghela napasnya pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Xiumin.

"kau tahu? Noona tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu... karena yang mengerti hatimu... hanyalah kau seorang, Junmyeon-ah..." ucap Minseok lembut, sambil membiarkan Suho bersandar di pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu merangkul pinggang kecil gadis mungil di sampingnya erat. Gadis di sampingnya juga ikut merangkul pinggang namja itu.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri taman.

Menikmati setiap saat yang mereka nikmati bersama.

"Aku menyukainya..." ucap gadis itu

"Apa?" tanya sang namja

"Saat-saat aku bersama seorang Choi Jongin, bukan Kai..." ucapnya lagi

"Kyungsoo-ya..." panggil Kai

Kyungsoo menoleh sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Kai dari samping dengan kedua tangannya

Kai tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jongin bukanlah Kai... Jongin hanya ada untukku... Jongin yang hangat dan hanya akan mencintaiku..." ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Kai tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo

"Sejak kapan kau belajar berkata manis seperti itu? Apa Baekhyun yang mengajarimu?" goda Kai

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Kai kesal

"Itu semua berasal dari lubuk hatiku! Choi Jongin!" kesalnya

Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Kai

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berlari kecil mengejar Kyungsoo dan memeluknya pelan dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat disukainya.

"Choi Jongin... hanya milik seorang Kim Kyungsoo... begitu juga Kim Kyungsoo hanyalah milik seorang Choi Jongin..." ucap Jongin lembut di telinga Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil memegang tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita... Kim Kyungsoo..." ucap Kai lagi

Tiba-tiba senyum Kyungsoo memudar.

Sambil masih memegang tangan Kai, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai dan menatapnya sedih.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kai lalu mengelus pipi mulus Kyungsoo pelan

"kau janji...?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dalam diam, ia tahu jelas maksud perkataan Kyungsoo.

Mengelus pelan wajah Kyungsoo lagi, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku janji..." ucap Kai sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai,

Takut kalau saja Kai pergi darinya

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu tidak pulang ke rumah tadi malam..."

Kai dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menoleh kaget,

"Minseok Noona!" panggil Kai,

Dengan senyum merekah Kai menghampiri yeoja tersebut lalu memeluknya erat.

Minseok membalas pelukan Kai lalu mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Noona... aku ingin mengenalkan noona pada seseorang," ucap Kai semangat setelah melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik tangan Minseok ke tempat Kyungsoo.

"Ini Kyungsoo... Kim Kyungsoo... kekasihku..." ucap Kai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo

"Annyeonghaseyo... Kyungsoo imnida..." ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Minseok menatap Kyungsoo lembut,

Entah kenapa tatapan Minseok, membuat Kyungsoo langsung merasa nyaman,

"Aku Minseok... Choi Minseok... aku Noona nya Jongin.. senang berkenalan denganmu, manis..." ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum lembut

Bahkan baru pertama kali lihat pun,

Minseok sudah tahu, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang manis dan baik.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa kedua adiknya memperebutkan gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dan seorang gadis sedang berjalan berdampingan di taman. Sang gadis menggandengkan tangannya pada namja itu erat.

Terlihat sekilas mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati senja bersama.

Meskipun sebenarnya, mereka adalah kakak adik yang sedang menikmati waktu bersama.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu... Korea punya tempat senyaman ini..." ucap Minseok

"Noona saja yang terlalu hobi belajar sehingga tidak sempat jalan-jalan," balas Suho pelan

"Aww! Sakit noona!" ringis Suho saat Minseok mencubit pinggangnya

"mana ada orang yang hobi belajar! Belajar itu membosankan!" protes Minseok

"Arraseo..." ucap Suho menyerah, lalu merangkul pundak noonanya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti

Dilihatnya, sepasang kekasih yang sedang salinng berpelukan erat, bergelayut satu sama lain.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh,

Hanya sepasang kekasih biasa

Tapi menjadi aneh ketika sepasang kekasih itu adalah adikmu dan orang yang kau cintai.

Ya.

Di hadapannya adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang saling memeluk erat.

Kenapa mereka selalu bermesraan di depannya!

Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Suho dan menyadari keberadaan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya terus merasakan sakit kalau kau tidak bisa mengerti hatimu," ucap Minseok pelan

Suho terdiam di tempatnya

"Terkadang, aku bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya memahami hatiku sendiri noona..." balas Suho

Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil memandang Suho

"Noona akan menyapa mereka, kau mau ikut?" tanya Minseok

Suho menggeleng pelan

"Telepon aku kalau kau mau pulang, aku akan ada di sekitar sini..." ucap Suho lalu berbalik meninggalkan Minseok.

.

.

.

Sesaat kaki itu hanya berjalan tanpa arah.

Sampai akhirnya sepasang kaki itu berhenti.

Mata sang pemilik kaki menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti.

Seorang yeoja manis yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman di situ.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan, sambil menopang dagunya.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh.

Tapi menjadi aneh ketika

Jantung Suho tidak berhenti berdetak tak karuan.

Seakan ada sesuatu,

Jauh di lubuk hatinya... mendorongnya untuk terus memandang yeoja itu.

Manis sekali.

Tapi yeoja itu diam saja, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Entah keberanian darimana, Suho melangkahkan dirinya mendekati yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tampak terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari Suho sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Lay..." panggil Suho

Yeoja itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya kaget ke arah Suho.

"Op...Oppa... kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya kaget

Suho hanya tersenyum

"Sepertinya aku mulai percaya sesuatu yang bernama Destiny..." ucap Suho lagi

"Ne?" bingung Lay

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suho sambil tersenyum

Lay hanya memandang Suho dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba terngiang semua perkataan Suho kemarin.

Melihat pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Suho mendekati Lay dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemana yeoja itu?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba

"Siapa?" tanya Suho balik

"Yeoja yang... membuatmu jatuh cinta..." ucap Lay pelan

Hatinya terasa sangat perih ketika mengucapkannya.

Tapi ia juga sadar, ia bahkan tidak berhak melarang Suho untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Siapa dia?

Dia hanyalah adik sahabat Suho yang ternyata, jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah itu.

Suho memandangi Lay sambil tersenyum,

Ternyata dia masih juga tidak mengerti... pikirnya

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Suho

Lay menoleh

"yeoja yang membuatku jatuh cinta..." ucap Suho

Lay menatao Suho sedih

Suho malah tersenyum

Tangannya menyentuh dagu Lay dan menariknya mendekat.

Terlalu dekat, bahkan Lay dapat merasakan deru napas Suho di wajahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti.

Bibir Suho akhirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mian updatenya lama banget!

Mian juga... gabisa balesin review kalian satu-satu!

*bow*

Disini udah aku kasih Kaisoo moment. Karena banyak yang protes Kaisoo nya ilang dari peredaran *?*

Sekian aja

Thanks for reading my story

Don't forget to review

Your review is precious for me!

Thank You!


	9. She's Coming

Now Playing : EXO – Moonlight

Chapter 9

.

.

Preview last Part

.

.

Tangannya menyentuh dagu Lay dan menariknya mendekat.

Terlalu dekat, bahkan Lay dapat merasakan deru napas Suho di wajahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti.

Bibir Suho akhirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay yang awalnya kaget, akhirnya perlahan menutup matanya.

Merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut Suho padanya,

Suho yang merasa tidak ada perlawanan, menangkup wajah Lay dengan kedua tangannya dan menekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Suho melumatnya pelan, namun lembut

Akhirnya Suho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

Dilihatnya wajah Lay yang memerah, napasnya yang memburu

Manis sekali di matanya

"gadis yang mencuri hatiku... ada di hadapanku sekarang..." ucap Suho lembut

Lay yang awalnya menunduk malu, tiba-tiba mendongak kaget

"op...oppa..."

"gadis itu namanya Zhang Yixing... gadis itu kau..." ucap Suho sambil tersenyum lembut

"benarkah?" tanya Lay ragu

Suho mengambil tangan Lay lalu meletakkannya di dadanya

"kau meragukanku?" tanya Suho lagi,

Lay menggeleng pelan

Tangan Suho menyentuh permukaan wajah Lay perlahan,

Kulit pipi Lay terasa sangat lembut di kulit tangannya

"Oppa..." panggil Lay

"Lay... maukah kau... menjadi gadisku? Menjaga hatiku yang telah kau curi?" tanya Suho lagi

Kali ini Lay terdiam,

Memandang kedua mata Suho dalam,

Berusaha mencari kebohongan disana, tapi...

Hasilnya nihil..

Lay hanya menemukan ketulusan disana.

"Lay..." panggil Suho lembut

"ne? Eoh... oppa... aku..."

Lay menatap Suho sekali lagi

Ia takut Suho berbohong, ia takut Suho hanya menjadikannya pelarian

Tapi, ia juga takut kehilangan Suho,

"aku... mau oppa..." jawab Lay lalu menunduk

Suho tersenyum, menarik dagu Lay sehingga menatapnya

"Terimakasih Lay, sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Suho lembut lalu menarik Lay dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Day 7

.

.

Gadis bermata sipit itu tersenyum dari tempat persembunyiannya

"noona sedang apa disini?"

Gadis itu membalik kaget

"Ya! Kau!" kagetnya

"heheheh... annyeong noona! Noona masih ingat padaku kan?" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar

"tentu saja aku ingat, kau kan temannya Kai yang paling cerewet, Chen! Aku benar kan?" tebaknya

"ternyata Minseok noona masih ingat padaku!" senangnya

Minseok hanya menggeleng pelan lalu membalikkan badannya tapi Suho dan Lay sudah menghilang

"Noona mencari apa?" tanya Chen lagi

"ah! Gara-gara kau sih Su.."

Minseok membalikkan kepalanya dan ucapannya terhenti

Karena sekarang wajah Jongdae tepat berada di hadapannya,

Terlalu dekat bahkan dengan wajahnya,

Minseok bahkan tidak sadar ia menahan napasnya,

Oh tidak! Kenapa Chen terlihat sangat tampan? Oh sadarlah Minseok! Dia bahkan lebih 4 tahun darimu! Batin Minseok

"Noona, kalau dilihat dekat begini, manis sekali ya," goda Chen

"Ne?" kaget Minseok

"Akh!" teriak Chen tiba-tiba

Minseok menoleh kaget sekaligus bernapas lega

"Jangan coba kau dekati noonaku dasar dino kurang ajar!" kesal Kai sambil menjewer telinga Chen sadis

"Akh! Sakit Ya! Kkamjjong!" kesal Chen sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai dari telinganya

"noona sedang apa disini? Apa noona digoda oleh si dino ini?" tanya Kai

"sudahlah Jongin, noona tidak apa kok..." jawab Xiumin

Kai pun akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya pada Chen

Chen mengelus-elus telinganya yang kena jewer Kai

"Sebenarnya eonni sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ah... itu... biar nanti aku ceritakan di rumah... ayo kita pulang..." ucap Xiumin lalu mendorong Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi

"Eh! Noona! Aku bagaimana!" teriak Chen sambil mengikuti Xiumin dari belakang

.

.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan sambil tersenyum, menggandeng jari-jari lentik seorang gadis yang kini resmi jadi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa oppa tersenyum selebar itu?" tanya Lay

"Karena oppa bahagia..." jawab Suho

Lay tersenyum

"kenapa oppa sebahagia itu?" tanya Lay lagi

Suho menghentikan langkahnya lalu memegang pundak Lay

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay lalu mengecup bibir Lay sekilas

Lay yang kaget hanya bisa membelalakkan mata diikuti dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"Oppa bahagia... karena oppa bisa melihat wajahmu yang merona ketika oppa cium... oppa bahagia Lay..." ucap Suho lembut

"Oppa..."

"Lay... kau tahu... ada seseorang yang sangat berharga padaku, ia berkata padaku kalau aku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak pernah kusangka, dia bilang orang itu adalah kau..." ucap Suho lagi,

Suho menggandeng tangan Lay lalu berjalan kembali

Lay menoleh ke arah Suho

Suho membalas tatapan Lay lalu tersenyum

"dan kurasa... orang itu benar... aku memang jatuh cinta padamu Lay..." ucap Suho lagi

"Oppa..."

"Aku mencintaimu Lay... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." ucap Suho lagi

Lay tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintai oppa... aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan oppa... sampai kapanpun!" ucap Lay lalu bersandar pada lengan Suho

Suho tersenyum

Entahlah

Ia bahagia sekali

Sepertinya ia harus banyak berterimakasih pada appa,

Kalau bukan karena appa menyuruhnya mencari gadis yang ia sukai,

Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah sadar, kalau dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok Zhang Yixing.

Kring

Kring

Suho dan Lay menghentikan langkahnya

Suho merogoh kantungnya lalu melihat ponselnya

-Minseok Noona-

"Siapa oppa?" tanya Lay

"noonaku..." jawab Suho lalu mengangkat teleponnya

"Noona... ada apa?"

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

Suho menoleh ke arah Lay sebentar,

Lay menatapnya bingung

"Arasseo... aku akan segera pulang..." ucap Suho lagi

Klik

"Kenapa, oppa?" tanya Lay

"Lay... kau harus ikut oppa... kau tidak ingin oppa menikah dengan Kyungsoo, kan?" tanya Suho lagi

Lay terkejut

"tentu saja tidak!" jawab Lay tegas

Suho tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Lay pelan,

"kalau begitu... tolong bantu oppa, ya?" ucap Suho lagi

"ne? Bantu apa?" tanya Lay

Tapi Suho hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay mematung di tempatnya

Sepertinya ia mengerti perasaan Tao ketika Kris memperkenalkannya pada keluarga

Atau mungkin perasaan Kyungsoo?

Ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan Minho

Atau apapun itu

Demi apa,

Lay gugup sekali saat ini.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggunya di balik pintu itu

Cklek

Tanpa ia sadari, Suho sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Lay, memintanya keluar

"Ayo..."ajak Suho

Lay menoleh

"Oppa... aku..." ucap Lay terbata

Suho melihat keraguan di mata Lay

Suho hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya erat

"Oppa akan selalu ada di sampingmu... percayalah.. appa akan menyukaimu..." ucap Suho meyakinkan lalu tersenyum pada Lay

Ya Tuhan!

Senyuman Suho itu sangat tampan

Dan membuat jantung Lay berdetak tak karuan

Tapi kenapa Suho senang sekali tersenyum

Apa ia ingin jantung Lay meledak?

Lay akhirnya hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti Suho keluar mobil

Tok tok tok

Xiumin langsung melompat dari sofa dan menghampiri pintu depan. Chen yang memang sudah menyukai Xiumin dari dulu, ikut berjalan menghampiri Xiumin.

Sebenarnya tidak ada andilnya Chen ikut dengan mereka.

Tapi entah mengapa Chen bilang dia yang akan menjadi kakak ipar Kai dan Suho, jadi dia mengikuti Kai, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sampai disini.

Kai sendiri masih diam, duduk di sofa, menampilkan ekspresi dinginnya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali mengikuti Xiumin, tapi Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sangat erat, seakan Kyungsoo tidak boleh kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas pelan lalu memandang Minho dan Kai dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Taemin di samping Minho hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo, kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Taemin. Beruntungnya Kai punya ibu seperti Taemin.

"Ya! Jangan mengikutiku terus! Sebenarnya apa maumu sih!" teriak suara yang sudah sangat dikenal semua orang yang ada disitu.

Seseorang yang sangat jarang sekali bicara, tapi entah kenapa jadi cerewet sekali ketika

"Ya! Kim Jongdae! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Oke itu suara Suho,

Tapi yang menjadi perhatian adalah

"Tenang saja Suho hyung... sebentar lagi aku yang akan jadi kakak iparmu," ucap Chen bangga

Suho membelalakkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiumin yang menatap Chen jengah

"YA! KIM JONGDAE!" teriak Xiumin

"Choi Minseok! Kau belum masuk juga!" teriak suara bass dari dalam, yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah suara Minho

Xiumin menghela napas kesal lalu kembali masuk ke ruang keluarga, diikuti Chen yang masih setia mengekorinya

Xiumin menghampiri sofa, lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo, lengkap dengan Chen yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya kesal lalu menggeser duduknya mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi justru Chen semakin dekat dengannya

"Joonmyeon-ah..." panggil Taemin, mengalihkan semua mata disitu dari adegan dekat-dekatan Chen dan Xiumin

Suho datang dengan menggandeng tangan Lay erat,

Lay sendiri sedikit berlindung di belakang Suho, dan melihat semua anggota keluarga sudah lengkap, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Chen, yang masih belum bisa dipastikan statusnya

"Appa... aku... membawa gadisku..." ucap Suho sambil tersenyum

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho ke arah Lay yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap anaknya.

Suho menoleh ke arah Lay dan menarik tangannya sedikit, mengisyaratkan Lay untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

Lay menatap Suho ragu, tapi Suho mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan Lay

Lay pun akhinya mengambil napas dan keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Annyeonghaseyo... Zhang Yixing imnida... aku.. kekasihnya Suho oppa..." ucap Lay memperkenalkan diri

Suho tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Lay erat

"Appa.. aku sudah menemukan gadis yang kucintai, kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dari Yixing, dan Kai dari Kyungsoo... sudah cukup appa.. kami sudah menemukan cinta kami masing-masing," ucap Suho tegas

Sesaat semua orang merasa terpana dengan kedewasaan dan keberanian Suho,

Tapi Minho masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lay

Cantik

Dewasa

Sopan

Dan anggun

Itu hal-hal yang ada di benak Minho ketika melihat Lay.

Cukup bertolak belakang dengan Kyungsoo,

Tapi ia merasa Lay lebih cocok dengan Suho.

"Appa... perjanjian, tetap perjanjian..." ucap Xiumin mengingatkan sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Minho

Minho berdeham pelan

"Baiklah..." ucapnya

Semua pasang mata menatap Minho berbinar tidak terkecuali Chen, meskipun ia tidak mengerti pokok permasalahannya.

Minho berdeham lagi

"Tapi dengan beberapa syarat..." lanjut Minho

"appa!" kesal Xiumin

"Yeobo..." panggil Taemin dari samping

"kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu sih! Untuk kali ini tidak mempan!" kesal Minho karena dua perempuan yang paling dicintainya menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas

"Jongin! Kau tidak boleh tidur di rumah Kyungsoo lagi! Kalian itu masih sekolah! Appa tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi tetap saja! Kau tidak boleh tidur di tempat Kyungsoo! Awas saja kalau sampai appa melihat kau tidak pulang ke rumah karena tidur di apartment Kyungsoo!" ucap Minho tegas

"Ne?" kaget Kai

"Dan kau Suho! Kau harus menjaga Lay baik-baik kalau kau memang mencintainya, jangan ikuti jejak adikmu!" ucap Minho lagi,

Membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah dan Kai melotot kesal

"Appa!" kesal Kai

Suho hanya terkekeh kecil melihat adiknya kesal

Kenapa jadi dirinya yang dijadikan contoh?

Salahkan Kyungsoo kenapa tubuhnya begitu menggoda , batin Kai kesal

"Jongin..." panggil Minho

Kai menoleh

"ne.. appa..." jawab Kai

Minho berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kai

Kai ikut berdiri melihat appanya berdiri

Minho menghampiri Kai dan memeluknya erat

Kai yang awalnya kaget, ikut membalas pelukan Minho

"maafkan appa Kai... appa sayang padamu, hanya saja, appa tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkannya padamu, kau mirip dengan appa... appa bagaikan melihat diri appa dalam dirimu..." ucap Minho tulus

Kai memeluk appanya lebih erat

Entah kapan ia memeluk tubuh tegap yang selalu berusaha melindunginya dan kakak-kakaknya

"Appa..." panggil Kai

"Kau sudah memperjuangkan cintamu... jagalah Kyungsoo sampai akhir... berjanjilah pada appa..." ucap Minho lagi

Kai mengangguk mantap

"Aku berjanji appa!" ucap Kai mantap

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kedua tim dipersilahkan memasuki lapangan" ucap wasit melalui pengeras suara

Sebaris namja tampan dan tinggi, dengan seragam basket berwarna hitam. Menambah tampan penampilan mereka.

Semua gadis disitu berteriak kencang

Memanggil satu persatu nama anggota tim tersebut

"CHOI KAI!"

Gadis mungil itu- Kyungsoo- memutar matanya jengah, tapi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke lapangan, tempat kekasihnya Kai, berdiri tegap.

"SUHO OPPA!" teriak yang lain

Lay ikut memutar matanya jengah di samping Kyungsoo, Lay rasa, ia harus belajar banyak dari Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu bahkan sepertinya sudah kebal dengan gadis-gadis yang menjadi fans Kai,

Ya... mungkin fans Suho tidak sebanyak Kai, tapi menyebalkan ketika mereka memangil nama kekasihmu seakan-akan merekalah kekasihnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"WU KRIS!"

Set

Krik krik

Hening

Lay memalingkan wajahnya bingung

Dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Tao dengan kompaknya memberikan Death Glare pada fans-fans Chanyeol dan Kris yang menurut mereka menyebalkan

Dalam seketika semua gadis itu diam.

Lay mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat santai saja

"Tidak perlu kaget Lay... hal ini pasti terjadi, aku tidka perlu repot-repot menenangkan mereka, sudah ada yang lebih galak kan?" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Kai yang terlihat sudah siap dengan posisinya

Prit

Permainan dimulai

Bola seakan tak pernah lepas dari tangan Kai, Kris dan Chanyeol

Mereka memang Ace sekolah

"CHOI KAI! OPPA!" terdengar lagi teriakan fans-fans Kai

Tapi Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja, ia hanya memandangi Kai sambil tersenyum

Ketika Kai berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring, ia hanya tersenyum

Bahkan ketika Kai gagal pun, Kyungsoo juga tersenyum

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kyung?" tanya Lay yang memerhatikannya bingung daritadi

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum

"memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik

"kau bahkan tidak bersedih ketika Kai tidak berhasil memasukkan bola," ucap Lay lagi

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum

"karena aku tahu, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik, kita kan punya taruhan..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai

"taruhan?" tanya Lay lagi

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Lay lalu tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan santainya, sambil membawa kopernya.

Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, rambutnya panjang kecoklatan, tubuh rampingnya hanya dibalut celana jeans panjang dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih, terlihat sangat simple, tapi entah kenapa, terlihat sangat cantik.

Ia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sedikit lalu melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan namanya

"Krys!" teriak seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal

Gadis itu menoleh lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya

Ia tersenyum,

Senyumannya sangat cantik, memang pada dasarnya ia sudah cantik

"Sulli-ya!" panggilnya balik

Ia berjalan ke arah yeoja yang memegang papan namanya

Mereka berpelukan erat

Sepasang sahabat yang lama tak bertemu

"Krystal... akhirnya kau pulang juga!" ucap Sulli senang

"tentu saja aku pulang... aku harus menemui kekasihku yang tampan itu bukan?" ucap Krystal

Senyuman Sulli semakin lebar

"Ya... Jung Krystal... kau melupakan sesuatu," ucap Sulli lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya, diikuti Krystal dari belakang

"apa yang aku lupakan? Kyungsoo?" ucap Krystal lagi sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Kau tahu?" kaget Sulli

"Tentu saja aku tahu... aku kesini untuk itu..." ucap Krystal lagi

Sulli hanya tersenyum senang melihat temannya

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu apartment yang dibuka perlahan

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu, lalu mengintip ke dalam

Sepi

Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan sepi

Kemana penghuninya? Batinnya

Ia pun memberanikan diri masuk lalu mengunci kembali pintu apartmen itu

Bugh!

"Aww!" kagetnya lalu mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukul

"YA! Kau... eh... Chagiya!" ucapnya malu lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya lagi

Ia melihat seorang gadis mungil sudah berkacak pinggang di sampignya sambil memegang talenan

Namja itu mengelus-elus kepalanya, pantas saja sakit sekali, ia memukulku dengan talenan

"Kyungsoo-ya... kenapa memukulku?" keluhnya

"Habis kau masuk seenaknya saja seperti pencuri! Kau tahu password apartmentku bukan berarti kau bisa masuk kapanpun seenaknya! Dasar Choi Jongin!" kesal Kyungsoo

Kai hanya tertawa kecil lalu berjalan ke arah tempat sakelar yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

Klik

Kai berbalik

Glup

Oke

Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak menyalakan lampu tadi,

Di hadapannya sekarang,

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hanya berbalutkan handuk putih, yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke lutut, bahkan tidak sampai sepenuhnya

Glup

Kai menelan ludahnya lagi

Kulit putih bersih Kyungsoo, terekspos bebas di depan matanya.

Ya Tuhan! Sesering apapun ia melihat tubuh polos Kyungsoo, ia tetap laki-laki

Tubuh Kai memaku di tempat

Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya, buru menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya

"YA! Apa yang kau lihat!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Ne? Eh itu... Kyung..." panggil Kai pelan

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo

Semakin Kai mendekat, Kyungsoo semakin mundur

"Aww!" teriak Kai

Sepertinya Kai lupa, kalau Kyungsoo masih memegang talenan di tangannya

"Sakit Kyung!" keluh Kai

Kyungsoo melihat Kai kesakitan jadi merasa bersalah,

Ia mengelus kepala Kai yang dia pukul

"Mian..." ucapnya pelan

Kai membuka matanya,

Terlihat jelas belahan dada Kyungsoo di depan matanya

Glup

Kai menelan ludahnya lagi

Oh tidak, ia harus menahan nafsunya lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, lengkap dengan bajunya.

Ya, ia tidak mau Kai menginap di apartmentnya lagi, karena kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kai menginap di apartmentnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai yang sedang duduk di sofa

Kai tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo

Baru saja Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

Kai sudah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat kemanjaan Kai

"Ck.. kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kai lembut

Kai menutup matanya

"Entahlah... aku hanya merasa... lega?" ucap Kai

"Karena?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Karena appa sudah menyetujui hubungan kita..." ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo tersenyum

Kai membuka matanya lalu ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Kyungsoo

"kau tahu... aku tidak akan kehilangan kau lagi..." ucap Kai

"aku tahu.. " jawab Kyungsoo

Kai tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya

"hei! Kau tidak akan melupakan taruhan kita kan?" tanya Kai

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"tentu saja tidak..." ucap Kyungsoo lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berjalan bak model

Semua gerak gerik nya diikuti oleh tiap mata disana, terutama laki-laki

Semua namja menatap kagum,

Semua gadis menatapnya iri, beberapa berbisik

Sang rival telah kembali

Jung Krystal

Telah kembali

"Baekhyunie..." panggil gadis itu

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menoleh

Ia menatap Krystal tidak suka

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Krystal

"cih... tidak usah sok manis, Krystal.." kesal Baekhyun

"Jangan begitu Baekkie... kau lupa aku ini siapa?" tanya Krystal lagi sambil tersenyum licik

Baekhyun menatap Krystal tajam

Oh, tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa

Dia adalah gadis licik yang sudah menusuk Baekhyun dari belakang

Mencium Chanyeol di depan matanya ketika Baekhyun bercerita bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol

Apapun wujudnya ia tidak akan pernah lupa pada wanita ular ini

"Untuk apa kau kembali?" tanya Baekhyun sinis

"Jelas bukan untuk Chanyeol, tenanglah..." ucap Krystal lagi lalu melipat tangannya di dada

Ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Baekhyun, setidaknya Krystal tidak akan mengganggu hubungannya dan Chanyeol lagi

"Tapi mungkin..." lanjut Krystal

Baekhyun menatap Krystal tajam

"Salah satu dari keluarga Choi..." tambah Krystal dan berlalu dari situ

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya

Salah satu dari keluarga Choi...

Berarti..

Kai atau Suho

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya gusar

"YA! Jung Krystal! Jangan pernah kau berani mengganggu hubungan sahabatku!" teriaknya kesal

Krystal hanya melirik Baekhyun sebentar

"kita lihat saja nanti..." ucapnya licik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

UPDATE JUGA!

Yoohooo!

#Lambai-lambai baju Kyungsoo!

#Ngajak ribut

Ga puas emang ni author kalo ga bikin masalah

Wakakkaka

Bagi yang nanya kenapa Kai ga disayang sama Minho... udah aku jawab di chapter ini

Bagi yang nanya masa lalunya Kai...

Sebenernya aku udah ceritain di chapter-chapter sebelumnya sih... wkakakakak

Dibaca aja lagi.. Okay?

Bagi yang nungguin

Mianhae! *bow*

Emang rada ga tau diri ni author satu...

Lama banget updatenya

Sbenernya aku udah bikin chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lain...

Cuman aku gatau menurut kalian gimana?

Sebagai permintaan maaf aku...

Buat yang nungguin side story Secret Admirer...

Sabar yakkk

Thanks for reading

Sorry ga bisa bales review kalian satu persatu...

Don't forget to Review!


	10. Past or Future?

Now Playing : IU – Someday

Chapter 10

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

Krystal hanya melirik Baekhyun sebentar

"kita lihat saja nanti..." ucapnya licik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay melirik Baekhyun khawatir dan bingung

Pasalnya sejak tadi, gadis mungil itu hanya diam sambil memainkan jarinya sendiri

Tao sudah mengganggunya dengan berbagai cara, tapi tetap saja tidak mempan

"Kyung... dia kenapa sih?" tanya Tao bingung

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"Mana kutahu!" jawab Kyungsoo

Tao menghela napas pelan

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini sih," keluh Lay

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan, berusaha mengusik lamunan Baekhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya itu,, tapi tetap tidak mempan.

Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya

"Baek!"

Bukan Baekhyun yang menoleh, tetapi ketiga sahabatnya

"Chanyeol-ah!" sapa Tao

"Eoh! Annyeong! Tao, Kyungsoo dan Lay! My Baekie?" tanya Chanyeol karena ia tidak merasa Baekhyun membalas sapaannya

Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang melamun dengan dagunya

Chanyeol mendekati sosok mungil itu lalu menyentuh pundaknya pelan

"Baekkie... ini aku Chanyeol..." ucap Chanyeol

Baekkie menoleh dengan tatapan kosong

"Ada apa Chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas keras lalu menggeleng pelan

"Ani... tidak apa... jam berapa sekarang Kyung?" tanyanya sambil menaruh lengannya di kepala

"Ah! 5 menit lagi bel masuk kelas, kau sudah makan? Mau kubelikan makanan?" tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia hanya meraih tangan besar Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat

"Kenapa chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak mengerti... aku lemas sekali rasanya" ucap Baekhyun

"Kau mual? Muntah-muntah? Kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol kan? Atau sudah pernah? Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati!" cecar Tao sok tahu

Puk

"Aw! Sakit Baek! Sejak kapan kamus Kyungsoo ada di tanganmu!" kesal Tao karena kepalanya dipukul dengan kamus

"Kau pikir aku kenapa! Tentu saja belum! Memangnya Chanyeol segila Kai!" kesal Baekhyun sambil memelototi Tao

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa Kai dibawa-bawa!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara kita, iya kan Baek?" goda Lay

Kyungsoo mencibir kesal lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya sendiri

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Lay secara bergantian lalu menghela napas lagi

Lay yang menyadarinya pun akhirnya bertanya

"Kenapa kau memandangku dan Kyungsoo seperti itu?" tanya Lay

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mendongak dan memandang Baekhyun juga

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Baek?" bingung Kyungsoo

"Hei! Aku dengar Krystal kembali?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah kerumunan gadis yang sedang membicarakan Krystal

Begitu juga dengan Tao

"Benarkah? Rivalnya Baekhyun kembali?"

"Iyah! Wah! Pasti akan menarik!" oceh mereka lagi, jelas sekali mereka para 'pengikut' Sulli

Baekhyun menoleh sebal

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam! Atau keluar dari sini!" bentak Baekhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan tidak suka

Gadis-gadis itu pun memilih diam dan bertingkah manis, apalagi melihat ada Chanyeol di situ.

"Hah! Menyebalkan..." gerutu Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Chanyeol

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Tao yang juga balik menatapnya.

Akhirnya mereka tahu penyebab Baekhyun yang melamun

"Apa? Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Siapa Krystal?" bingung Lay

"Jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol yang terus berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun

Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya

"baek!" panggil Chanyeol

Tapi tidak digubris Baekhyun

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Baekhyun berjalan sangat cepat, Chanyeol saja sampai kewalahan mengikutinya

Brak

Tanpa mereka sadari sekarang mereka berada di rooftop sekolah

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol lagi setelah pintu tertutup

Bruk

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol

Untungnya dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya

Baekhyun hanya diam, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dalam diam

"Ada apa Chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut

"dia kembali... aku takut..." ucap Baekhyun pelan

Chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang coklat Baekhyun lembut

"Krystal?" tebak Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku hanya milikmu, dan akan terus begitu..." ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh

Baekhyun meregangkan pelukannya dengan tangan yang masih bergelayut di tubuh tinggi Chanyeol

"Aku percaya padamu... aku hanya... tidak percaya padanya..." ucap Baekhyun lembut

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan

"Tenang saja, apapun yang ia lakukan, aku takkan pernah berpaling darimu... aku janji .." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

Membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Chanyeol

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali!" kesal Lay sambil memukul bantal berbentuk muka panda di tangannya, setelah Tao dan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan cerita mereka tentang Krystal

"YA! Yixing jie! Jangan jadikan pandaku sasaran!" kesal Tao berusaha merebut bantal pandanya yang ia bawa susah-susah sampai ke apartment Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng pusing melihat tingkah mereka

Karena apartment Kyungsoo yang paling kosong dan paling dekat, hari ini Lay, Tao dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di apartment Kyungsoo

"kemana sih Baekhyun? Kok lama sekali?" tanya Lay

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya pelan

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka

Lay menoleh kaget

"Siapa itu Kyung?" tanya Lay

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan

"Aku melupakan seseorang!" ucap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari kasur lalu keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti Tao dan Lay

"Chagiya!"

Tao dan Lay yang baru saja keluar kamar langsung melotot kaget

Pasalnya mereka sedang melihat adegan 19+ sekarang

Kai memeluk pinggang kecil Kyungsoo dan menciumnya

Ya... bukan sekedar mencium, lebih tepatnya melumat

Kyungsoo juga yang terlihat mabuk dengan perlakuan Kai hanya mengikuti pertarungan lidah kekasihnya itu

Sembari tangan nakal Kai yang menyusup ke piyama Kyungsoo

Oh tidak! Suho bahkan belum pernah menciumku segila itu! Batin Lay

Dan sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah berciuman saking polosnya

Tao!

Lay yang akhirnya sadar buru-buru menutup mata Tao panik

Kris bisa saja menghajar Kai karena mencemari otak polos pandanya itu

"Aduh! Yixing jie! Kenapa mataku ditutup!" kesal Tao

"Sst!" Lay berusaha menyuruh Tao diam

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari posisinya mereka pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Eoh! Ada Tao dan kakak ipar disini!" kaget Kai sambil membersihkan bibirnya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo

"Annyeong Kai!" sapa Tao dengan polosnya

Lay melongo disebut kakak ipar

"Siapa yang kau sebut kakak ipar?" bingung Lay

"tentu saja kau, siapa lagi Lay... kau kan calon istri Suho hyung!" ucap Kai seenaknya

"Ne!" kaget Lay

Kai baru saja akan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sampai

"Aw! Sakit Kyung!" Kai mengerang sakit karena Kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya

"kau bilang setelah satu ciuman kau akan pergi!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau mengusirku sih?" sedih Kai

"Kau tidak lihat ada Tao dan Lay disini? Kau tidak mungkin tidur disini kan?" jelas Kyungsoo

"tapi aku..."

"Cepat pergi selama aku masih baik, Kai... kau lupa janjimu pada appa... " ucap Lay mengingatkan

"Ah! Kalian bersekongkol ya! Kakak ipar, kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan sih? " kesal Kai

"Cepat pulang! Atau aku telepon Minseok noona sekarang!" ancam Kyungsoo

"Arasseo!" kesal Kai lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang kaget tidak sempat menjauh karena Kai sudah mengunci pergerakannya di tembok

"Kk...Kau.. mau apa?" kaget Kyungsoo

"menurutmu..." ucap Kai lagi

Chu

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai cepat

"Sudah kan? Sekarang pulang..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mendorong Kai, tapi Kai malah mendorongnya balik

"Kurang..." ucap Kai

"Kau ini! Ada Lay dan Tao disini... kau... Mmphh!"

Terlambat Kai sudah menyerang Kyungsoo

Lay menghela napas pelan

Ternyata calon adik iparnya itu gila juga, batinnya

Ia sesegera mungkin menyeret Tao masuk ke kamar

.

.

Cklek

"Kai sudah pergi?" tanya Lay

"Sudah..." jawab Kyungsoo

Cklek

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak sebuah suara dari luar

"Itu Baekhyun!" teriak Tao semangat

Cklek

"annyeong! Kalian semua sudah disini!" sapa Baekhyun ramah

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kyungsoo saja masih disini!" bingung Lay

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Kyungsoo

"Tidak perlu bingung, aku sudah hafal betul password apartment Kyungsoo," jelas Baekhyun

Lay hanya bisa ber-oh ria

"ya... sepertinya passwordku mudah ditebak, atau mungkin terlalu pasaran.. entahlah..." ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri

"biar kutebak, pasti Kai menerobos masuk tadi! Benar, kan?" tebak Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

"ck... benar-benar Kai itu..." ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

Diantara mereka semua, memang Baekhyun lah yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo

"jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan sebenarnya, Baek?" tanya Lay

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu tersenyum

"hm... tidak ada..." jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Ne!" kaget tiga gadis lainnya

"hey! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian! Memangnya tidak boleh!" protes Baekhyun

Ketiga gadis lainnya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti

Mungkin belum saatnya, lagipula Krystal belum melakukan apapun, mungkin... batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh kekar itu menggerakkan tubuh dengan lincahnya. Mengikuti alunan lagu yang ada. Seharusnya ia ada di situ dengan sahabatnya Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun punya kencan sendiri dengan kekasihnya Luhan. Alhasil ia sendirian disini.

Prok Prok Prok

Namja berkulit tan itu menoleh kaget

"Kau!" kagetnya

"Annyeong... My Jongin..." panggilnya

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kai

"Kau tidak mendengar kabar tentang kedatanganku? Sedih sekali..." ucapnya lagi sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini Krys?" tanya Kai sambil berjalan ke arah tape dan mematikan lagunya

Gadis yang ternyata Krystal itu berjalan mendekati

"Aku hanya tahu... kau tahu aku pasti bisa mengetahui segala hal tentangmu, Kai... karena aku mengenalmu... sangat mengenalmu..." ucap Krystal lagi

"Krys..." panggil Kai

"kau tidak merindukanku? Aku yakin kau merindukanku..." ucap Krystal lagi

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kai..." panggil Krystal

"Aku tahu betapa besar rasa rindumu padaku," ucap Krystal lagi

"Kau berkhayal!" sanggah Kai

"Kau yakin aku berkhayal?" tantang Krystal

"krystal..." panggil Kai lagi

Entah apa ini

Tapi ada rasa menggelitik di hati Kai setiap kali ia memanggil nama Krystal

Ya.

Ia memang menyukai Krystal, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, sebelum ia mengenal Kyungsoo

Dan Krystal, juga menyukainya, ia tahu itu

"Aku mencintaimu Kai..." ucap Krystal

Kai hanya bisa memandang Krystal dalam diam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo!" ucap suara dari seberang sana

"Oh! Sehun-ah! Kau sedang bersama Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu ia mendengar suara Sehun

"Kai? Tidak... aku meninggalkannya di studio tadi, aku ada kencan dengan Luhan," jawab Sehun

"Ah... baiklah," balas Kyungsoo

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja ponselnya?" saran Sehun

"Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat, aku juga menghubungi eommanya, tapi katanya ia tidak ada di rumah, baiklah kalau begitu, have fun with your date!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Eoh! Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya!"

Klik

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan lalu mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya pelan dengan ponsel, ia menutup matanya berusaha berpikir

"kau dimana Kai..." ucapnya pelan

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar kamar

"ne? Eoh... tidak ada..." ucap Kyungsoo lemas

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"eoh... kau kenapa keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku terbangun, dan kulihat kau tidak ada di kamar, jadi aku keluar," jelas Baekhyun

"hm... benarkah... aku tidak bisa tidur..." ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke dapur

Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, lalu memberikan segelas air pada Baekhyun

"Kai tidak bisa kuhubungi..." jawab Kyungsoo

"Kai? Bukankah tadi sore ia baru dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, lalu meneguk airnya

Kyungsoo mengendikkan

"entahlah... tadi eommanya menghubungiku, siapa tahu ia menginap disini, aku bilang tidak, kupikir ia menginap di tempat Sehun, ternyata Sehun juga sedang bersama Luhan sekarang, ah... dimana dia sebenarnya..." cerita Kyungsoo

Baekhyun terdiam

"_Tapi mungkin... salah satu dari keluarga Choi..."_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Ah tidak mungkin!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun bingung

"Kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ani... tidak ada..." jawab Baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam mengerti

"Ah... Kyungsoo-ya... aku hanya ingin tahu... apa kau... mengenal Krystal?" tanya Baekhyun

"Krystal? Aku hanya tahu dia rivalmu... lalu dia punya masalah denganmu soal Chanyeol... setelah itu sudah, lagipula kan aku pindahan, aku hanya tahu ia sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia pindah ke luar negeri," jelas Kyungsoo

"Ah... benar juga..." gumam Baekhyun

"Sebenarnya ada apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ani... tidak apa... kau tidak ngantuk? Ayo tidur!" ajak Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan duluan ke arah kamar

Berarti Kyungsoo tidak tahu masa lalu Kai dan Krystal... batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring

Kai merogoh kantungnya mengeluarkan ponselnya

-My Pororo-

Baru saja Kai akan mengangkatnya sampai

Set

"Krystal!" kaget Kai ketika Krystal merebut ponselnya

"kau sedang bersamaku sekarang Kai! Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu kita!" sela Krystal

"Tapi... Krystal.. itu..."

"Kyungsoo? Benar kan? Ini Kyungsoo! Kau benar jatuh cinta padanya! Kau lupa betapa besar cintamu padaku!" cecar Krystal

"Krys..." panggil Kai pelan

"Kau jahat Kai! Kau jahat! Kau bilang cinta padaku, dan akan menungguku!" ucap Krystal setengah membentak

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa! Tapi aku juga tidak lupa saat kau mencium Chanyeol di hadapanku!" balas Kai

Krystal terdiam

Ia maju dan langsung mencium Kai

Kai melotot kaget

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya Update juga!

Setelah aku liat lagi, ternyata ini memang FF aku yang paling lama Update ya?

Wakakka

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review!

Sorry aku gabisa bales satu-satu reviewnya

Tapi aku seneng baca review kalian

Entah kenapa kayanya Krystal nista banget

Padahal aku sejujurny adalah Jung Sister Lover

Suer

Bias utama aku yang cewe tuh Jessica SNSD sama Krystal sebenernya

#curhat

Soal taruhan Kaisoo... akan diceritakan sesuai berjalannya cerita

Heheheheehhe

Jadi...

Selamat penasaran yahhhh

#nyiksa


	11. And i choose You

Now Playing : Lee Hongki – The words i couldn't say

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Preview last part

.

.

"Kau jahat Kai! Kau jahat! Kau bilang cinta padaku, dan akan menungguku!" ucap Krystal setengah membentak

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa! Tapi aku juga tidak lupa saat kau mencium Chanyeol di hadapanku!" balas Kai

Krystal terdiam

Ia maju dan langsung mencium Kai

Kai melotot kaget

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Pasalnya sampai sekarang keberadaan Kai masih belum jelas.

Ia mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali, tetap tidak ada balasan dari Kai.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berjalan ke arah lemari mengambil jaket lalu ke arah laci mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Cklek

"Kau mau kemana Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang terbangun karena merasakan Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan kamar

"Ah... Baek... maaf membangunkanmu, aku ingin mencari Kai ke studio, mungkin saja ia masih disana..." ucap Kyungsoo

"tengah malam begini?" kaget Baekhyun

"Aku benar-benar gelisah Baek, entah kenapa aku rasa, aku harus menemuinya sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo

"Ah... kalau begitu aku ikut!" ucap Baekhyun

"Ah! Tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja, aku tidak akan lama, hanya memastikan saja," cegah Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah! Ini sudah tengah malam, berdua kan lebih baik, tunggu sebentar, aku ambil jaket dulu," ucap Baekhyun

Kyungsoo tersenyum

Baekhyun pun menghilang di balik pintu

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman dengan Baekhyun, ia juga sebenarnya takut sendirian, tapi juga kasihan kalau harus membangunkan salah satu temannya.

"Ayo!" ajak Baekhyun ketika baru saja keluar kamar

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terdiam di tempatnya

Ia tidak membalas

Tapi tidak menolak

Ia bingung

Sangat bingung

Berbeda, ciuman ini berbeda

Tidak semanis ketika ia mencium Kyungsoo

Tidak seindah ketika ia bisa merasakan bibir hati itu di bibirnya

Tidak

Ini tidak benar

Ia punya Kyungsoo

Tidak seharusnya begini

Kai mendorong Krystal menjauh

"Krys!" kaget Kai

"Kai..."

Kai dan Krystal menoleh kaget

Di ambang pintu sudah berdiri Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun di belakangnya

"Kyung!" kaget Kai

"Kau jahat!" ucap Kyungsoo setengah terisak lalu pergi dari situ

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Kai

Ia baru saja hendak mengejar Kyungsoo sampai tangan Krystal menahannya

"Kai! Kau mencintaiku! Bukan Kyungsoo!" ucap Krystal

"Lepas! Aku mencintai Kyungsoo! Aku hanya mencintainya!" sanggah Kai lalu menghempaskan tangan Krystal kasar

Ia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo ke luar studio

Krystal berdecak kesal lalu berusaha mengejar Kai

Set

"Lepas!" teriak Krystal

"Tidak akan!" balas Baekhyun yang mencengkeram tangan Krystal erat

Krystal meronta, berusaha melepaskannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun justru mencengkeramnya lebih kuat

"Apa maumu!" bentak Krystal

"Jauhi Kai! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau sampai kau menyakiti Kyungsoo!" ucap Baekhyun tajam

Krystal mendecih licik lalu menghempaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan

"Tidak akan! Kai milikku! Dan akan selamanya begitu! Camkan itu!" ucap Krystal penuh penekanan lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun berusaha mengejar Kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung!" panggil Kai

Kyungsoo tidak perduli, ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekitarnya

"Kyung!" panggil Kai lagi

Tin

Tin

"KYUNGSOO!"

Set

"Akh!"

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak apa kan sayang!" kaget Kai

Ya

Untung saja Kai tidak terlambat, ia berhasil memeluk tubuh mungil itu sebelum mobil tadi berhasil menabraknya

Kyungsoo meronta dalam pelukan Kai sambil memukul-mukul dada Kai sekuat tenaga

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau jahat Kai! Kau jahat! Aku benci kau! Aku benci!" cecar Kyungsoo sambil menangis

Kai memandang tubuh mungil itu sedih

Ya

Ini memang salahnya

Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga jarak dengan Krystal

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Pukul saja Kyung... terus pukul aku... pukul aku kalau kau merasa lebih baik..." ucap Kai pelan

Pukulan Kyungsoo melemah, tapi sebaliknya

Tangisannya justru mengencang

"Aku benci kau... kenapa kau melakukannya padaku... kau jahat Kai... Kau jahat..." cecar Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku Kyung... maafkan aku..." ucap Kai menyesal

Ia meregangkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo

Wajah itu terlihat sangat lelah, Kai dapat melihatnya dengan cahaya lampu jalan

Ia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya

Matanya sembab karena menangis, dan sekarang pipinya penuh dengan airmata

"Maafkan aku Kyung..." ucap Kai lagi

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terus menangis

Kai mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Kyungsoo

Ia menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya

"Kyung..." panggil Kai lembut

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan isakannya yang tersisa

"Aku mencintaimu Kai... tapi kenapa..."

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... sekarang dengarkan aku... kumohon..." ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung... aku hanya mencintaimu... apapun yang terjadi diantara aku dan Krystal... itu semua hanyalah masa lalu... percayalah padaku... apapun yang Krystal lakukan... aku tidak akan pernah berpaling dari dirimu... kumohon percayalah padaku..." ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh, ia terus menatap dalam ke arah mata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih terisak sedikit, terus menatap ke arah mata Kai juga

Berusaha mencari kebohongan disana, tapi sepertinya nihil, ia tidak menemukannya...

Kai bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya

"kai..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan

Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus pipi Kyungsoo pelan

"dan maafkan aku... sepertinya aku harus melanggar taruhan kita..." ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung

"Aku akan membawakan pialanya untukmu nanti..." ucap Kai lagi

Kai merogoh kantung jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sana

Kai membukanya, ada sebuah cincin emas putih cantik di sana

"Kim Kyungsoo... maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku... mencintaiku... selamanya..." ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kyung... setidaknya dengan ini... aku bisa membuatmu percaya... aku tidak akan berpaling darimu... apapun yang terjadi..." ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo menangis, kali ini tangisan bahagia

Ia mengangguk

"Aku mau Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Kai tersenyum lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari Kyungsoo

Ia mengecup tangan Kyungsoo pelan

Lalu beralih ke bibir hati yang disukainya

Ia mencium Kyungsoo lembut

Awalnya lembut, sampai ciuman itu beralih intens

Ia menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya

Kyungsoo pun membalasnya dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai

Ia bahagia

Bukan

Mereka bahagia

Karena mereka sadar

Betapa berharganya mereka satu sama lain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti, ketika langkah Krystal juga berhenti

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Krystal

Dan menemukan Kai yang sedang memakaikan cincin pada Kyungsoo di depan sana

Krystal mengepalkan tangannya kuat

Matanya tak lepas dari cincin yang dipakai Kai sekarang

_Flashback on_

"_Kau sedang apa!" tanya Krystal sembari duduk di samping Kai_

_Kai tersenyum ke arah Krystal lalu melanjutkan sketsanya_

"_Aku sedang membuat desain," jawab Kai_

"_desain apa?" tanya Krystal lagi_

"_desain cincin untuk orang yang kucintai... orang yang akan menjadi pendampingku nanti!" jawab Kai semangat_

"_Benarkah?" _

_Krystal memandang sketsa Kai_

_Gambar sebuah cincin dengan liontin bintang_

_Simple_

_Tapi terkesan manis_

"_Kenapa bintang?" tanya Krystal lagi_

"_Karena ia harus menjadi bintang yang akan mengisi hari-hariku..." jawab Kai_

"_Siapa dia?" tanya Krystal penasaran_

_Kai tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Krystal mendekat_

_Kai mengecup bibir Krystal lembut_

"_aku harap itu kau..." jawab Kai_

_Flashback off_

Tanpa terasa butiran airmata mulai jatuh ke pipi mulus Krystal

"_aku harap itu kau..." jawab Kai_

Kau bohong

Kau berbohong Kai

Orang itu bukan aku

Cincin itu bukan untukku

Kau memakaikannya pada orang lain

Kau berbohong Kai!

Teriak Krystal dalam hatinya

Tapi ia menahannya

Krystal mulai terisak

Baekhyun memandangnya iba dari belakang. Memang benar ia tidak suka pada Krystal. Tapi ia tahu, rasanya pasti menyakitkan ketika orang yang kita cintai mencium orang lain.

Hal itulah yang ada di mata Krystal sekarang

Kai sedang mencium Kyungsoo

Lembut

Penuh kasih sayang

Seakan memang hanya Kyungsoo yang ia miliki di dunia ini

Krystal berbalik, hendak pergi dari situ

"Krys..." panggil Baekhyun pelan

"Tidak usah mengasihaniku! Kau puas kan sekarang!" ucap Krystal setengah membentak

Dengan sedikit penerangan, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Krystal yang sembab

Baekhyun melotot kaget

Apa ini?

Krystal menangis

Ia benar menangis?

Berarti ia benar-benar mencintai Kai dengan sepenuh hatinya

"Aku..."

"KAU PUAS! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi milikku!" bentak Krystal

Sesaat kemudian tangisannya meledak

Baekhyun memandangnya iba

Krystal berlari dari sana langsung masuk ke mobilnya

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling berpelukan erat

Ya

Selama Kyungsoo bahagia

Ia akan melakukan apapun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kai kaget

Ia baru saja kembali bersama Kyungsoo ke studio karena Kyungsoo ingat, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun disana

"Kenapa kau kembali ?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura marah

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari samping

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu ya Baek, jangan marah ya?" rajuk Kyungsoo

Baekhyun kalah

Entah kenapa sahabatnya ini sangat! Lucu

"Arasseo! Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu melirik Kai

"Tanda kalau Kyungsoo hanya milikku!" jawab Kai

"Kau romantis juga ternyata Ice prince?" goda Chanyeol

"Berisik kau!" balas Kai

Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Lay yang sudah melipat tangannya dengan wajah khawatir

"eoh! Lay... kau bangun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil nyengir

"ck! Kalian ini darimana? Aku benar-benar khawatir!" kesal Lay

"Maafkan aku Lay... aku ada urusan mendadak tadi, dan Baekhyun menemaniku," jawab Kyungsoo

"Eoh! Kyungsoo-ya, kau menangis?" kaget Lay

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"tenanglah, aku tidak apa," jawab Kyungsoo

"tao?" tanya Baekhyun

"ia tertidur pulas, aku tidak tega membangunkannya, kalian kalau pergi pagi sekali, lihat tidak jam berapa sekarang?" cecar Lay

"heheheh... jam 2 pagi ya?" tebak Kyungsoo sambil melihat jam di ponselnya

"Dasar kalian ini! Cepat tidur!" suruh Lay

"Ck... kau cerewet seperti eomma saja Lay!" celetuk Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar diikuti Kyungsoo yang terkekeh dari belakang karena perkataan Baekhyun

"BAEK!"

Baekhyun buru-buru masuk ke kamar

"Kyung..." panggil Lay

"eoh? Kenapa Lay?" balas Kyungsoo

"Kau menemui Kai tadi?" tanya Lay lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Lay

"Sudah... Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol, jadi tadi Chanyeol yang mengantarnya pulang, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak apa, tadi Suho oppa meneleponku, menanyakan Kai, siapa tahu dia disini, " jawab Lay

"Hm..." gumam Kyungsoo

"eoh!" Lay meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menyentuh cincin berliontin bintang disana

"Sejak kapan kau pakai cincin Kyung? Aku baru melihatnya..." ucap Lay

"Eoh... ini.. pemberian Kai, dia... ah... biar nanti kuceritakan pada kalian, memangnya terlalu mencolok ya?" tanya Kyungsoo

Lay menggeleng

"tidak kok, cincinnya sangat indah, Kai ternyata romantis juga," ucap Lay

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyentuh cincin dari Kai pelan

"ya... dia memang begitu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sendiri

"kau beruntung Kyung... sana tidur, ini sudah terlalu malam... aku jamin Baekhyun sudah tidur pulas sekarang," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang

"Ne! Kau juga beruntung memiliki Suho oppa, aku tidur ya!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke kamarnya

Cklek

Pintu tertutup

Tapi Lay masih diam di tempat

Kai bahkan memberikan Kyungsoo cincin, batinnya

Ia memandang jari-jarinya sendiri lalu menghela napas pelan

Sadarlah Lay! Suho oppa sendiri sudah cukup berharga! Lebih dari sebuah cincin! Batin Lay pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun mematikan lampu ruang tamu lalu masuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"iya sebentar!"

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Aduh! Tidak sabar sekali sih!"

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan malas,

Bayangkan!

Ini tengah malam!

Ini bahkan hampir jam 2 pagi!

Besok libur dan ia ingin menikmati tidurnya hari ini!

Cklek

"Ada ap..."

Bruk

"krys!" kagetnya

"hiks... hiks... Sulli-yah... hiks..." Krystal memeluk Sulli erat

"Ada apa Krys? Kenapa kau menangis? Ayo kita masuk dulu," ucap Sulli panik lalu membawa Krystal masuk ke dalam apartmentnya

Kantuknya hilang sudah, tergantikan dengan rasa panik karena melihat sahabatnya datang dengan menangis

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sulli lagi

"Kai..." jawab Krystal

"kai kenapa?" tanya Sulli heran

"Kai... dia... dia jahat ..." isak Krystal

Sulli mengelus punggung Krystal yang sesenggukan

Ia menuntun Krystal untuk duduk di sofa

"Dia memilih Kyungsoo! Dia mengingkari janjinya! Dia tidak kembali padaku! Dia jahat Sulli! Dia jahat!" adu Krystal

Sulli terdiam

Ia tahu hubungan antara Krystal dan Kai

Ia juga tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga menyukai Kai

Hanya saja

Kebahagiaan Krystal lebih penting baginya

Karena itu Krystal tidak pernah tahu tentang perasaan Sulli

Sulli memeluk Krystal erat

"Tenang saja Krys... aku akan membalas Kyungsoo,... untukmu... Kyungsoo akan merasakan akibatnya... Kyungsoo akan merasakan sakit hatimu... percayalah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Huahhh!

Aku sangat bahagia liat review kalian yang antusias!

Karena itu aku update cepat

Maaf kemarin gabisa update, sebenernya aku udh siapin, dan udah jadi...

Tapi net nya nyebelin, jadi aku gabisa update sebelum pergi

Thanks for reading

Sorry aku gabisa bales review kalian satu persatu

Tapi aku seneng kok bacanya

Thanks yaaaa

Don't forget to review!


End file.
